


Под прикрытием

by Lenap



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, M/M, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Slow Build, Русский, жестокость, медленное развитие отношений
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenap/pseuds/Lenap
Summary: Альтернативный вариант знакомства мальчиков и последующего развития событий, потому что я люблю аушки, то есть все написанное -  моя вольная игра с каноном.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогие мои)))
> 
> Считайте, что это новогодний подарок от меня))) особенно любителям Гаваев 5-0 ^___^
> 
> Отдельное огромное спасибо Onixsan!!! за альфа-ридинг и подсказки))) мы как могли правили очепятки, но если что-то осталось - заранее извиняемся!  
> И еще - история не завершается на этой части. Продолжение будет однозначно (оно прямо просится), но когда - не могу сказать точно.  
> Если нужны еще какие-то дополнительные tags, подсказывайте, ибо я выбрала только один общий - "жестокость" для происходящего ближе к концу (эммм.... это спойлер? .... ну, упссссссс)))).
> 
> Приятного прочтения!
> 
> АПД: поправила кое-какие очепятки и ошибки!))  
> вторая часть в планах, после того, как закончу с Ониксан работу на ау-кроссовером по Гавайям, так сразу сяду за продолжение этой истории)

Денни проследил глазами за знакомой высокой фигурой в черном и, отвернувшись в сторону, попробовал скрыть улыбку, помимо воли расползшуюся по губам.

Увидев того первый раз три дня назад, он закономерно подумал, что ребята подобно этому красавчику, который целенаправленно прошел мимо него к задним столикам и сел в углу у стены, никогда не предвещали ничего хорошего. Не надо было быть копом, чтобы сложить военную выправку и плавные отточенные движения и на выходе получить ходячие неприятности. И даже то, что он не заметил при нем оружия, еще ни о чем не говорило. Только в этом, Денни должен был признать, довольно приличном заведении подобный типаж ему встречался каждый второй вечер его смены.

За три с половиной месяца за барной стойкой он успел повидать всякого, и новый посетитель, хотя и выбивался из привычной толпы местных и туристов ростом, впечатляющей комплекцией и аурой человека, привыкшего отдавать приказы, но не настолько, чтобы привлекать много внимания.

Оставалось надеяться, хотя это было и маловероятно, что, по крайней мере, этот тип забрел к ним действительно случайно. В ином случае, концентрация опасных личностей в этом конкретном баре начинала превышать любые разумные пределы. Спасибо, ему одного Френка Деланно было более, чем достаточно. Или его отмороженного приятеля с глазами убийцы. Денни невольно передернул плечами, вспомнив скользящий по его лицу и открытым рукам взгляд, словно он, как и все, что за его спиной, тоже был в меню.  
Вернувшись к натиранию бокалов, Денни как можно более непринужденно оглядел полутемный зал. Пока посетителей было немного, да и смена до появления красавчика обещала быть довольно спокойной. Он все еще тешил себя надеждой незаметно ускользнуть в полночь в подсобку, переставить пару ящиков и, наконец-то, убраться подальше от этого заведения. Все шло к тому, что в обозримом будущем его объект не удосужится появиться перед его светлы очи. И хотя его ждало всего лишь съемное полупустое жилье в паре кварталов, это было лучше, чем ничего. Департаменту полиции Гонолулу для своих новых сотрудников ничего не было жалко - все для правдоподобности легенды о приехавшем с материка вслед за бывшей женой и ребенком хаоле.

У него была отличная статистика раскрываемости и только положительные рекомендации с прежнего места, но все равно основным условием его перевода на Гавайи было согласие на работу под прикрытием, с чем он, конечно, тут же согласился. Развод и переезд и так дались ему нелегко, не хватало еще иметь проблем с работой, которую он, на минуточку, любил и умел делать не просто хорошо, а отлично.

Его легенда была очень близка к истине, что, несомненно, было плюсом – ему даже почти не пришлось притворяться кем-то, кем он никогда не был, спасибо его бурной молодости и многочисленным подработкам.

Хотя в ближайшее время ему точно не светило увидеться с Грейс. Даже простое общение по телефону было нечастым и коротким, зато со своим куратором, офицером Ханамоа, он связывался регулярно, правда, без какого-либо результата. Пока он всего лишь изредка контактировал с объектом. И пару раз выполнял для него незначительные поручения, ничего особенного, но почти что за четыре месяца работы он был рад и такому прогрессу.  
Утешало только одно – у Деланно через пару дней намечалась приватная вечеринка, и ему прямым текстом намекнули, что он сможем подзаработать там барменом. Этой возможности они только и ждали, по крайней мере, теперь у него появился довольно многообещающий шанс стать еще на один шаг ближе к объекту.

Он приветливо улыбнулся подошедшей паре и, перегнувшись через стойку, принял заказ. Две кровавых Мэри, три пива и две Маргаритты спустя он почти забыл о невольно привлекшем его внимание посетителе, пока прямо перед его глазами не оказались загорелые руки с выглядывающей из-под рукава майки татуировкой на одной.

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - Денни выдал дежурную улыбку и вопрос. – Что будете сегодня заказывать?

Первый раз, когда он обратил внимание на этого парня, тот появился у них впервые. Ну, или после долго перерыва. Встретившись с каким-то азиатом, он даже не стал ничего заказывать у настойчиво крутившейся рядом Минди. Девушка явно была не прочь, не только принести заказ, если Денни правильно оценил и долгие взгляды, кидаемые в чужую сторону, и зазывное покачивание крутыми бедрами, когда она, то и дело, прохаживалась мимо. Что, впрочем, не возымело должного эффекта.

Второй раз прошел примерно в том же ключе, пока на третий вечер в его смену, красавчик не прошел сразу к барной стойке, проигнорировав столик у стены. Вблизи незнакомец оказался еще более привлекательным, чем ему казалось, когда он украдкой рассматривал его со своего места. Темные волосы, светлые глаза, Денни лишь мысленно застонал, подобное сочетание во внешности было его слабостью в мужчинах. Вблизи ему, наконец, удалось рассмотреть, что у того были красивые сине-голубые глаза, а не серые как он сперва подумал. Это было приятной неожиданностью, хотя общее впечатление осталось прежним – все в чужом облике кричало об опасности. После короткого диалога, который закончился заказом пива, парень снова переместился за столик. А потом почти под конец смены недовольная Минди, сверкая карими глазами, сообщила ему, что тот очень подробно расспрашивал ее о нем. И даже щедрые чаевые оставил, хотя кроме одного единственного пива больше ничего не взял.

Было ясно, что теперь он явно пришел не за одной лишь только выпивкой.

\- Для начала более искреннюю улыбку.

\- К сожалению, этого нет в меню.

\- А если сделать исключение? Лично для меня?

Денни скептически вскинул брови и немного нервно усмехнулся. Он мог, конечно, и ошибаться, но с ним явно флиртовали, хотя с парнями подобными этому красавчику было трудно понять наверняка. И он через это проходил уже не раз, невозможно работать барменом и не становиться объектом чьего-то повышенного интереса, особенно после пары коктейлей, хотя редко вот так откровенно без хоть какого-то употребленного внутрь алкоголя. С ним постоянно кто-то флиртовал – женщины, мужчины, официантки, другие бармены, все это было не только частью образа, но и частью работы. Ему нужно было уметь нравиться и не только ради чаевых. Но от таких вот бравых ребят, как этот, можно было ожидать чего угодно – как откровенного предложения провести ночь вместе, так и правого хука за якобы намек на чужую далекую от традиционной ориентацию.

Чужие глаза были слишком внимательными для простого безобидного флирта с незнакомцем, и это настораживало. Денни расслабил плечи и немного откинул голову назад, обнажая горло. Приподняв зазывно уголки губ, он протянул уже совсем другим тоном:

\- Привет. Что будете заказывать?

\- Вау, совсем другое дело. Хотя я и не фанат коктейлей, я больше по пиву, но повод сам появился. Наполни слинг кубиками льда доверху, налей немного гренадина и ананасового сока. Потом добавь персиковый ликер и водку.

Денни фыркнул и закатил глаза. До чего банально, хотя он, наверное, сам напросился, и пока его не отвлекли другие посетители, которых стало заметно больше, быстро сделал чужой заказ.

\- Секс на пляже, наслаждайтесь.

\- Можно на «ты». Я Стив.

\- Денни, - он пожал протянутую руку, и, о чудо из чудес, этот Стив даже не стал удерживать его ладонь дольше положенного, что точно пошло ему в зачет.

\- Давно ты тут работаешь?

\- Скоро будет четыре месяца. Что ты думаю, уже знаешь, раз так настойчиво спрашивал Минди обо мне.

\- Ах, да. Виновен, ваша честь, по всем статьям. Должен же я был хоть как-то понять свои шансы на успех.

\- Проще было спросить напрямую. Я не кусаюсь. Честно.

На это Стив лишь пожал плечами и широко улыбнулся. Улыбка преобразила его несколько суровое лицо просто до неузнаваемости. Денни лишь мог беспомощно улыбаться в ответ, пытаясь успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. Блядь, кажется, он попал.

\- И как тебе на Гавайях?

Обычный и ни к чему не обязывающий треп, Денни на автомате выдавал поверхностные ответы, не забывая мило улыбаться. Через полчаса у него сложилось стойкое впечатление, что от него явно чего-то хотели, и теперь он был точно уверен в том, что не провести эту ночь вместе где-нибудь в уединенном месте.

\- Возможно, ты знаешь вот этого человека?

Что же, он оказался прав, что немного расстраивало. С протянутой фотографии на него смотрело двое мужчин, одного из которых он сразу узнал. На днях Деланно как раз приходил с этим вот странным своим приятелем, который по всем признакам вымораживал не только его, но и самого Деланно.

На фотографии это приметный знакомый объекта, закинув руку на плечо какому-то парню, скалился в объектив и выглядел явно довольным жизнью. В тот единственный раз, что Денни его видел, мужчина ни разу не улыбнулся, только следил за ним холодным расчетливым взглядом, от воспоминаний о котором Денни даже сейчас становилось не по себе.

\- Возможно, и был кто-то похожий. Этот бар пользуется популярностью у туристов, – как можно более непринужденно заметил Денни. Он точно не собирался что-либо рассказывать этому красавчику. - Твой приятель?

\- Скажем так - у нас с ним есть одно незаконченное дело.

\- Прости, Стив. Можно у Майка спросить, может он его вспомнит.

\- Вряд ли. Если бы он зашел сюда, ты бы точно запомнил. Ты как раз в его вкусе, Денни, он бы не прошел мимо.

На столь сомнительный комплимент ему оставалось только самоуверенно пожать плечами.

\- Со мной многие флиртуют. Ты, например. Или это был просто способ втереться в доверие?

\- Что я могу сказать? Ты тоже в моем вкусе… Так во сколько заканчивается твоя смена?

\- А ты я смотрю, любишь идти напролом, да, детка?

Ответом ему послужило многозначительное и смешное подергивание бровями. Денни окинул его откровенным раздевающим взглядом и прикрыл глаза, словно обдумывая ответ.

\- Прости, приятель, не сегодня. Загляни через пару дней, и посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

\- Мы сделаем проще. Вот мой номер, если передумаешь – позвони.

\- Окей, малыш, - Денни демонстративно помахал протянутой визиткой и так же демонстративно спрятал ее в задний карман джинсов. Они еще немного потрепались, после чего Стив, оставив ему щедрые чаевые, ушел.

И разговор, и их непродолжительное общение оставило неприятный осадок. Денни мысленно оценил свое поведение и не нашел ничего, к чему можно было бы придраться, даже тот факт, что он по легенде был якобы бывшим копом из Джерси, переехавшим вслед за бывшей женой и ребенком на Гавайи, играло ему только на руку с Деланно, который охотно брал под свое крыло бывших хранителей правопорядка, особенно не чистых на руку, а по легенде именно таким Денни и был. Он и не сомневался, что его уже давным-давно пробили по нужным базам, не зря же он разорялся при каждом удобном случае и про экс-супругу, и про старую работу. Если этот Стив и наводил о нем заранее справки, то тоже не должен был что-либо заподозрить.

Денни на автопилоте закончил свою смену, даже прилежно рассортировал пару ящиков с пивом, как и наметил, и, попрощавшись с оставшимися работать до закрытия ребятами, пошел к себе.

Гавайские ночи были ощутимо прохладнее жарких, наполненных солнцем дней, но все равно, ни в какое сравнение не шли с ночами в родном Джерси. Он то и дело поводил плечами под белой влажной майкой, пытаясь сбросить напряжение заполненного работой вечера. И избавиться от ощущения следящих за ним глаз. Что-то подсказывало, что ему точно стоило рассказать о новом знакомом офицеру Ханамоа и как можно быстрее.  
Наговорив на автоответчик короткое послание со своими подозрениями и скинув фото чужой визитки, Денни со спокойной совестью завалился спать, чтобы быть уже через несколько часов бесцеремонно разбуженным веселой мелодией входящего звонка. Разлепив глаза и убедившись, что еще не было и шести утра, он с неохотой перекатился на край матраса и подхватил с пола надрывающийся телефон. В такую рань ему мог звонить только один человек. И действительно, экран светился незамысловатым именем Боб, под которым у него был сохранен Мека Ханамоа.

\- Нннххха?

\- Денни, прости, что звоню в такую рань, но у нас появились новые данные. Нужно срочно встретиться.

\- Когда? - прочистив горло, уточнил он. Ему нужно было как минимум полчаса, чтобы начать чувствовать себя человеком. Все же он был не в том возрасте, чтобы спать неполных восемь часов.

\- Тебе хватит часа, чтобы добраться до Вайкики?

Денни прикинул в уме, сколько ему потребуется времени, чтобы добраться до одного из самых популярных пляжей на Оаху в столь ранее время, и решил, что если постарается, то успеет. Он бы предпочел Ваймеа Бей, но Вайкики лучше всего подходил, чтобы затеряться в толпе туристов.

\- Давай через полтора, - так он успеет хоть что-нибудь перекусить. Перспектива добровольного посещения им пляжа, тем более на голодный желудок отнюдь не способствовала улучшению его настроения.

*5-0*

Еще было только раннее утро, но солнце уже нещадно палило сверху, вызывая у Денни одно единственное желание – спрятаться где-нибудь в прохладной тени. И не просто в тени от очередной пальмы, а где-нибудь в тени с кондиционером, но, увы, его желаниям сегодня точно не суждено было сбыться.

Как правило, местом их рандеву с офицером Ханамоа обычно служило какое-нибудь небольшое кафе, в любое время дня и ночи, заполненное туристами, среди которых он, Денни, был просто еще одним парнем в очереди или за столиком в углу. В кепке и с потрепанным рюкзаком за плечами ему ничего не стоило затеряться в толпе, словно он просто решил провести свой выходной на пляже, расслабляясь, купаясь и разглядывая аппетитные женские формы в ярких купальниках. Ну, или мускулистые предплечья и спины, смотря на что ему больше хотелось смотреть по настроению.

Эта встреча обещала быть не только внезапной, но и не вписывающейся в их обычную рутину. У них было время до намечающейся приватной вечеринки, да и его присутствие на ней еще не было стопроцентно подтверждено, поэтому закономерно напрашивалось только одно объяснение – именно его ночной звонок запустил ответную реакцию.

Заметив его, Мека просигналил ему о небольшом свертке и попросил жестами следовать за ним, что Денни неспешно и сделал. В бумажном пакете среди его любимых пончиков завернутый в газету был запрятан ключ от номера. Уровень конспирации наводил на невеселые мысли как минимум о скомпрометированном задании. Пессимист в Денни уже успел прикинуть несколько сценариев развития событий, ни один из которых не заканчивался для него хоть с каким-то положительным итогом.

Мотель, ключ от одного из номеров которого теперь жег ему карман, располагался довольно далеко от Вайкики, и ему пришлось даже проехаться на автобусе, втискиваясь между другими такими же несчастными, спешащими по своим делам в это раннее утро. После песка, который самым неведомым образом попадал в неположенные ему места, ананасов на пицце и постоянной жары с редким исключением в виде коротких, не приносящих облегчения ливней, общественный транспорт на Оауху был на верхних строчках в топе его нелюбимых вещей на Гавайях. Ну, это помимо всего прочего, что он не любил на этом раскаленном куске суши.  
Как можно более незаметно оглядевшись по сторонам, Денни проскользнул между неаккуратно подстриженных кустов к нужной двери. Солнечный день лениво катился к полдню, и воздух уже звенел от жары и неги. Где-то далеко было слышно, как недовольно лаяла собака, откуда-то со стороны ресепшена надрывался телевизор, и пока ничто не предвещало неприятностей.

Номер с заветной табличкой с цифрой пять был именно таким, как и ожидал Денни – убогим и без кондиционера, зато никаких лишних глаз поблизости.

\- Денни, - приветствие вышло тихим, но уверенным, что не могло не вселять определенного оптимизма.

\- Знаешь, тебе не кажется, что это все как-то уж чересчур? – вопрос был риторическим, и они оба об этом знали. Денни пробежался глазами по скудной обстановке, отметив не потревоженное покрывало на кровати, больше присесть здесь было не куда, и приоткрытую дверь в ванную. Принимая в расчет чужое наблюдение из единственного окна за улицей, он задал закономерный вопрос.

\- Кого мы еще ждем?

\- Тот парень, что подкатил к тебе вчера в баре, я пробил его телефон, как только получил от тебя послание. И я его знаю. Он сын Джона МакГаррета.

Денни прикусил губу. Ведь он с самого начала знал, знал, что с тем все было не так просто.

\- Эмм… Это имя мне ни о чем не говорит. Все плохо?

\- Я бы сказал, что наоборот.

\- Мека, лучше тебе сейчас же мне все объяснить, - Денни повел плечами. Внутри уже начал закручиваться знакомый вихрь эмоций из возмущения, недоверия и злости, готовый выплеснуться наружу при малейшей провокации в виде затяжного монолога и размахивания руками.

Тихий стук в дверь показался ему оглушительным набатом в повисшей напряженной тишине, но чужие плечи заметно расслабились, и Денни невольно повелся на это явное проявление облегчения. Хотя ему точно не стоило этого делать.

\- Какого? – Денни молниеносно перегруппировался и прижался спиной к стене, выставив перед собой рюкзак наподобие щита. Из дверного проема в полумрак номера шагнул знакомый ему красавчик, поменялся только цвет майки. С черного на темно-синий.

\- Не думал, что наша встреча произойдет так скоро. Уже соскучился? – расплывшуюся по чужому лицу ухмылку он бы с удовольствием стер своим коронным правым хуком, но сдержался. Ему срочно нужны были ответы, и затевать драку точно не было решением.

\- Стивен, спасибо, что так оперативно смог откликнуться.

\- Меня несколько застал врасплох твой звонок. И учитывая все обстоятельства, и то, что я всего пару дней, как вернулся, ты понимаешь мое удивление.

\- Я уверен, что мы сможем друг другу помочь.

\- Может, кто-нибудь все же объяснит мне, что тут происходит? Или мы еще кого-то ждем?

\- Стивен, я тебе говорил про него, это детектив Дениэль Вильямс. Перевелся к нам из Джерси. 

Мы вместе работаем над делом Френка Деланно, он бывший коп и нынче нелегальный торговец оружием. Несколько дней назад объект появился в компании человека, про которого ты расспрашивал Денни.

\- Денни, это лейтенант-коммандер Стивен МакГарретт, морской флот США.

На этот раз рукопожатие вышло куда как более долгим, нежели в первый раз. Теперь, когда их не разделяла барная стойка, Денни в полной мере смог оценить и чужой рост, и чужую выдающуюся комплекцию. МакГарретт навис над ним незыблемым монолитом, и чтобы смотреть в чужое лицо, ему пришлось задрать голову. При других обстоятельствах ему это могло даже понравиться, но точно не сейчас.

\- Хорошо, теперь, когда с представлениями закончено, мы можем перейти к делу? Обменяться информацией?

\- Мой отец – Джон МакГарретт был застрелен в собственном доме из оружия, которое вывело меня и мою команду на Френка Деланно, но я и подумать не мог, что нам так повезет. В бар я зашел проверить наводку, тот там часто появляется просто отдохнуть или встретиться с нужными людьми.

На свет вновь была извлечена знакомая фотография, и теперь Денни не имело смысла отпираться.

\- Братья Хессе – наемники и террористы, на чьей совести множество преступлений по всему миру. Я охотился за ними в течение нескольких лет, пока мне не удалось схватить Антона Хессе, - МакГарретт постучал пальцем по темно-русому парню с серыми глазами на фото. – Пять дней назад он был убит при неудачном нападении на конвой, без сомнения организованным Виктором. В тот же день мне позвонил отец, Виктор со своими подельниками был у него дома, он пришел отомстить.

\- Дальше можешь не объяснять, - Денни скинул рюкзак на пол, и устало растер лицо ладонями. Не нужно было быть великим детективом, чтобы самому продолжить цепочку событий, и ему точно не хотелось, чтобы Стив вновь переживал случившееся, пересказывая ему смерть отца.

\- Наши дела очевидно связаны, поэтому я и решил, что мы можем помочь друг другу, - голос Меки вывел его из легкого ступора, к своему стыду, Денни попросту забыл, что они были не одни. – Нам точно не помешает дополнительное прикрытие.

\- В департаменте об этом знают? Мека?

Чужое красноречивое и виноватое молчание было само по себе демонстративным ответом, но в чем-то Денни был согласен с Ханамоа. Его самого не радовал факт, что им выделили ограниченное количество ресурсов на операцию.

\- Подождите, раз эта встреча не санкционирована департаментом… Разве у флота есть полномочия в подобных делах?

\- Я временно в резерве. К тому же губернатор назначила меня главой новой спецгруппы, так что флот тут не причем.

\- Мека?

Получив подтверждающий правдивость чужих слов кивок, Денни немного успокоился.

\- Мека прав, наши дела очевидно связаны. И так у меня есть возможности и иммунитет не только объединить дело отца и поимку Хессе в одно дело, но и привлекать любые необходимые ресурсы, то я привлекаю вас двоих.

\- Вот так вот просто? – Денни возмущенно шагнул прямо в личное пространство МакГарретта. У того отца убили пару дней назад; в свете всех событий, само собой, уже Денни начал переживать за чужое эмоциональное состояние. И еще больше, за чужое умение непристрастно вести дело. Личная заинтересованность никогда не заканчивалась ничем хорошим.

\- Да, вот так вот просто. Заметь, один звонок губернатору, и ты будешь работать со мной, нравится тебе это или нет. Но я не хочу начинать наше партнерство с недопонимания или недоговоренностей.

\- На кону работа четырех месяцев. Знаешь, как было трудно втереться в доверие к этому чертовому параноику Деланно?

\- Не переживай так. Уверен, мы отлично сработаемся.

*5-0*

\- Каков наш план? – за неимением лучшей альтернативы, они втроем встали вокруг кровати, которая теперь служила им импровизированным столом. Блекло-серое покрывало покрывали распечатки отчетов и цветные фотографии, что приносило хоть какое-то оживление в унылую обстановку номера.

МакГарретт при них позвонил губернатору и попросил об их с Мекой переводе к себе. Денни был даже немного впечатлен.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с остальными, Мека одного из них знает. Это Чин Хо Келли, - МакГарретт повернулся к Ханамоа. От Денни не укрылось пробежавшее между ними напряжение. И хотя ему было любопытно, чем это было вызвано, все-таки им предстояло работать всем вместе, он решил пока не акцентировать на этом внимания.

\- Третий член команды, которого я привлек к работе – Коно Калакауа, еще пока кадет полицейской академии, но очень перспективная девочка. Я взял ее для внедрения вот к этому человеку.

Денни внимательно рассмотрел запечатленного на фотоснимке мужчину. Что сказать, он не был впечатлен, и чужое дело так же не поразило его воображение.

\- Санг Мин, делец среднего пошиба, давно промышляет контрабандой оружия и людей, но, в общем, занимается всем по чуть-чуть – немного наркотой, немного проституцией, он часто поставляет девушек на закрытие вечеринки. Есть все основания полагать, что метит в работорговцы. Именно он провез Хессе и его подельников на Гавайи. А еще через несколько дней намечается вечеринка, на которую он будет поставлять девушек для эскорта, одной из которых будет Коно.

Денни с Мекой многозначительно переглянулись.

\- То есть вы планируете брать Санг Мина, чтобы через него выйти на Хессе? Что тогда с Деллано? - Денни уже начал прикидывать в уме варианты возможного развития событий.

\- Основной нашей задачей будет поимка Виктора Хессе. Деланно никуда не денется. Не возьмем сейчас, возьмем позже. Что у вас? - сложив руки на груди, МакГарретт стал выглядеть еще внушительнее, Денни даже невольно залюбовался. Его свежеиспеченный босс был красивым мужчиной, именно настолько самоуверенным и агрессивным, насколько ему нравилось. Хотя для совместной работы это были не те качества, которые он бы мог оценить.

\- Через три дня должна пройти приватная вечеринка в одном из домов Деланно. Очевидно, что мы все собираемся на нее. Денни пригласили туда барменом, хотя это еще не стопроцентно. Но мы ждем, что Деланно может сделать ему предложение работать на себя. Это должно было стать следующим этапом внедрения. Но ввиду новых обстоятельств, - Мека многозначительно замолчал.

\- Если бы была возможность понять, будет ли на этой вечеринке Хессе или нет, можно было бы попробовать взять его прямо там, - согласно покивал МакГарретт. – Но так как никаких гарантий у нас нет, то будем двигаться каждый в своем направлении. Когда будет получено подтверждение?

\- Возможно, уже сегодня-завтра.

\- Хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с Коно. Я организую вам сегодня встречу на Ваймеа Бей. Что у тебя со временем?

\- Свободен до семи, - на сегодня у него было намечено решение парочки бытовых проблем, в виде похода до ближайшей прачечной, так как у него почти не осталось чистых футболок и шорт. А еще был запланирован поход в магазин. Но все это могло и подождать.

\- Отлично. Мека?

\- Мне бы уже было бы неплохо показаться на работе. Так что оставлю вас, парни. Денни, буду ждать от тебя подтверждения. Сбросишь ключ от номера в нашем условном месте?

\- Конечно. И как что-то будет, сразу отпишусь, - специально для таких случаев у них заранее было предусмотрено несколько ничего незначащих кодовых фраз. На прощанье Денни просигналил тому, что еще позвонит. Ему не давала покоя странная реакция Ханамоа на имя Чин Хо Келли, и он был намерен выяснить все подробности.

Оставшись наедине с МакГарреттом, он помог ему собрать обратно в папку фотографии и документы, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. Неожиданный звонок показался ему в тот момент настоящим спасением, так как отвлек его от жадного разглядывания чужих мускулистых рук и предплечий. Татуировка, что то и дело показывалась из-за рукава майки, так и манила пробежаться по ней пальцами… или языком.

Денни поспешно выудил телефон из кармана шорт и, морщившись от высветившегося имени, наконец-то, ответил.

\- Да? … Привет, обезьянка! Как твои дела? - голос Грейс на том конце был приятным сюрпризом, ему точно не хотелось бы сейчас общаться с Рейчел. Выслушав планы дочери на ближайший день и пожелав ей, как следует отдохнуть и развлечься, он закончил разговор обычной в их случае фразой.

\- Данно любит тебя.

\- Кто такой Данно?

\- Даже не начинай, - Денни предупреждающе поднял указательный палец и помахал им перед носом МакГарретта, который лишь белозубо улыбнулся.

\- Но мы должны узнать друг друга поближе, раз будем работать вместе, - в том, как тот сказал «ближе» не было никаких сомнений в том, что именно он имел в виду. - Разве нет? Или ты просто такой хороший актер?

Что же ему предложили самый простой выход из ситуации, но он никогда не скрывал своих предпочтений; не кричал о них на каждом углу, но и не афишировал, конечно, и поэтому сейчас точно не собирался давать задний ход.

\- Ближе, он говорит. То есть ты хочешь сказать, что так и останешься в резерве, как только закроешь это дело? Или тут же отчалишь на очередную засекреченную миссию? - Денни озвучил вопросы, которые мучили его вот уже на протяжении последнего часа. Он был точно не прочь познакомиться поближе именно в горизонтальной плоскости, если бы точно знал, что тот не задержится в его жизни. Но если в будущем им предстояло и дальше работать вместе, пускай и в разных отделах – это все меняло. Денни никогда не спал с сослуживцами, и не планировал начинать.

\- Честно? Я не знаю.

\- Как определишься, сообщи.

\- То есть в целом ты не против? – его начали недвусмысленно теснить к стене.

\- Да, Стивен, в общем, я не против, - Денни тоже был обеими руками за честность. - Потрахаться и разбежаться, чтобы больше никогда друг друга не увидеть – не оптимально, но допустимо. Я лично не фанат одноразовых отношений, но иногда делаю исключения. Для тебя я даже готов сделать это самое исключение. Назови меня романтиком, но я предпочитаю хоть немного узнать человека, с которым собираюсь переспать. Потрахаться, делать вид, что ничего не было и потом работать вместе – нет. Друзья с привилегиями – тоже нет. Серьезные отношения – возможно. Как тебе такой расклад, крутой морской котик? Потянешь?

Еще на середине его тирады МакГарретт прекратил свое наступление, и теперь они просто стояли очень близко друг к другу. Так что каждый раз, активно жестикулируя, Денни задевал рукой чужую руку, пока, наконец, с последним вопросом не остановился, положив ладонь на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, которая под его пальцами тут же окаменела.

\- Я ничего от тебя не жду и ничего не прошу, но и в ответ ничего обещать или давать не буду, - Денни честно не знал, чего ему хотелось больше – оттолкнуть стоящего перед ним человека или собрать чужую майку в кулак и за нее притянуть того еще ближе. Так, чтобы соприкоснуться всем телом, так, чтобы заболела шея, потому что ему пришлось бы запрокинуть голову еще сильнее, чтобы дотянуться до поджавшихся губ.

\- Хорошо, - в итоге, ему не пришлось выбирать. МакГарретт сделал шаг назад, еще один и еще, пока не оказался рядом с позабытой папкой. – Я тебя услышал.

\- Хорошо, - Денни не было неловко, почти. Но было лучше вот так сразу расставить все точки на «и», чем потом мучиться неопределенностью. Вот поэтому он и не любил статус друзей с привилегиями, как бы удобно это не звучало поначалу.

\- Я сейчас наберу Коно. Тебе удобно будет с ней пересечься где-то через час-полтора? Успеешь добраться? Я бы подвез тебя, но не будем рисковать.

\- Думаю, что успею.

\- Тогда пошли.

Не то, чтобы Денни не был разочарован чужим ответом, но, по крайней мере, это говорило о том, что Стивен думал о том, чтобы остаться. Или, что было более вероятным – решил не связываться с лишними проблемами в лице Даниэля Вильямса, когда понял, что легкого секса ему не обломится. Оставалось только надеяться, что этот разговор не скажется слишком уж отрицательно на их рабочих отношениях.

*5-0*

Коно Калакауа оказалась куда как более красивой, чем передавала ее фотография на телефоне, показанная ему МакГарреттом. Пробежавшись ласкающим взглядом по тонкой фигурке, он отметил и превосходно сидящее бикини, и накаченные рельефные мышцы, и ослепительную улыбку, и хорошо поставленный удар правой, которым она наградила ухмыляющегося парня, с которым у них вышло недоразумение. Кажется, дело было в какой-то волне, Денни не стал разбираться, зато у него появился повод подойти и завязать непринужденный разговор.

Делая вид, что рассматривают ее доску и невинно флиртуют, они отошли подальше, так чтобы их невозможно было подслушать, и, главное, они отошли в тень. Ему точно не хотелось стоять под палящими лучами солнца дольше необходимого.

Денни мало чего понимал в чужом желании добровольно вставать на кусок обструганного крашенного дерева и рассекать на нем по волнам, но даже он признавал, что смотреть со стороны на этот было как минимум занятно. Волны на Ваймеа Бей привлекали как опытных серферов, так и новичков, за теми, и за другими было равнозначно интересно наблюдать, что впрочем, не добавляло ему желания самому попробовать этот сомнительный с его точки зрения вид спорта. Спасибо, ему с головой хватало одного только песка, который, он точно знал после сегодняшнего дня, предстояло потом вытряхивать еще неделю из всех своих вещей, хотя сейчас на нем были только обычные шорты, майка и кепка.

\- Что думаешь, босс прав, что хочет задействовать сразу нас двоих?

\- Пока трудно сказать. Гарантий, что Хессе будет на вечеринке, никаких нет, хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что он появится. И так со мной у тебя будет дополнительное прикрытие.

\- Я хоть и новичок, но могу постоять за себя.

Денни устало потер глаза. Ему хотелось верить, что все обойдется, Коно не заслуживала той грязи, с которой ей предстояло столкнуться.

\- Не думай, что будет просто, на таких вечеринках девушек часто накачивают наркотой для сговорчивости. Тебя могут даже в дом не пустить, пока не примешь, что дадут. Наркота она и есть наркота. Мне было бы спокойнее, и думаю, остальным тоже, если бы я мог за тобой присмотреть.

\- Хорошо… То есть ты примерно знаешь, что меня может там ждать? – впервые с начала их разговора в чужом голосе прорезалась легкая неуверенность. Это ему больше нравилось, чем ничем необоснованная убежденность в своих силах.

\- Обычно, чем более серьезные гости ожидаются, тем серьезнее принимаются меры безопасности. Это естественно, но доставляет таким, как мы, кучу дополнительных проблем. Эта вечеринка обещает быть именно такой головной болью. Что тебя ждет? Скорее всего, вас партиями станут подвозить к дому, точно обыщут, это часть стандартной процедуры, так что внутрь ты пронести ничего не сможешь. Думаю, даже с микрофоном на одежде не стоит рисковать, а значит, никакой страховки, ничего, - Денни тяжело выдохнул, справляясь с нахлынувшими воспоминаниями. - Потом заставят проглотить для начала по таблетке экстази или чего-то подобного, и только после этого пустят к гостям, которые уже порядком набрались и готовы развлекаться. Дальше возможны разные варианты развития событий, - Денни многозначительно замолчал. Ему не хотелось говорить очевидного, но лучше бы им было сделать свой ход до того, как начнется самое веселье.

\- Ты много об этом знаешь, - Коно теперь выглядела несколько бледной под своим загаром, и он ее прекрасно понимал. Вряд ли та задумывалась о том, что ей могло понадобиться сделать, чтобы сохранить легенду или попросту выбраться оттуда живой, когда она соглашалась на предложение МакГарретта. Ну, Денни надеялся, что ей все же предоставили право выбора, а не поставили перед фактом, как их с Мекой.

\- Скажем так, это не первая моя работа под прикрытием. Честно, я рад, что МакГарретт привлек нас с Мекой. Я, по крайней мере, смогу попытаться вывести тебя, если что. Но первым, что тебе будет необходимо сделать, это вызвать рвоту. И выпить как можно больше воды, - он не ожидал, что его встреча с новым членом команды обернется настолько серьезным разговором, но все равно был рад этому факту. - Думаю, у нас еще будет время, чтоб утрясти детали, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, как можно больше и шла туда с открытыми глазами. К тому же, твоя осведомленность может сыграть тебе на руку – если покажешь, что ты не новичок в подобного рода делах, тебя смогут пропустить к важным гостям. Хотя я и не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

\- Я знаю, что хочу помочь. И оправдать ожидания.

Он не стал уточнять, чьи ожидания хотела оправдать сидящая перед ним красивая девушка, и лишь понадеялся, что у них еще будет возможность это обсудить. Потом, после всего.

Денни прищурился на солнце, даже кепка и относительная тень, под которую они спрятались по его инициативе, не спасала от слепящих лучей, бликующих на воде и раскаляющих песок. Время катилось к обеду, и кроме слишком раннего завтрака и пончиков от Меки он больше ничего не съел за этот день. Стоило только подумать о еде, как в животе тут же голодно заурчало.

\- Как насчет перекусить?

\- Я только за. Могу показать тебе отличное место, тут недалеко.

\- Пешком пойдем? - он с сомнением посмотрел на яркую доску, явно взятую не на прокат. Для этого та выглядела даже на его любительский взгляд слишком ухоженной. Он как джентльмен, спасибо воспитанию мамы, да и года с Рейчел не прошли для него бесследно, уже приготовился предложить донести этот кусок дерева до нужного места, когда Коно, с легкостью подхватив свою доску и поманила его за собой.

\- Я на машине, доедем.

Денни споро поднялся и пошел следом, невольно то и дело, задерживаясь взглядом на аппетитной попке, обтянутой ярко-красной тканью купальника, и ему даже не было стыдно. Будь на месте Коно МакГарретт, он точно так же пялился бы на его зад. Он же был не виноват, что на этом чертовом острове его постоянно окружало столько красивых людей, а секса у него не было уже несколько месяцев.

\- Запрыгивай уже, домчу с ветерком.

Денни, немного смутившись, отвлекся от разглядывания чужих форм. Красная аккуратная машинка Коно была очень даже ничего, и как нельзя лучше подходила своей хозяйке. Он же все еще добирался до нужного места общественным транспортом или на своих двоих. Еще каких-то два месяца и будет полгода как он был на этом острове, а у него все еще не было своей машины, по легенде он не мог себе позволить что-то стоящее. Все его деньги якобы уходили на адвокатов, что в прочем было недалеко от истины, хотя хорошую машину он все-таки мог себе позволить.

Мысленно он уже выбрал себе модель, на которой бы хотел ездить. Его давно привлекала Шевроле. Машины этой марки были быстрыми, элегантными и надежными, то есть идеальными и для того, чтобы ввязаться в погоню с подозреваемыми, и чтобы произвести впечатление на девушек, даже не знающих толк в машинах. Или просто, чтобы произвести впечатление.

Удобно расположившись в светлом просторном салоне, Денни позволил себе помечтать о времени, когда у него, наконец, появится свое собственное средство передвижения, красивое и быстрое. Но для начала, конечно, нужно было закрыть дело Деланно. Хотя в свете последних событий – оказать содействие МакГарретту всего-то в поимке международного опасного террориста. По крайней мере, Стивен всегда мог замолвить за него словечко перед губернатором.

Место, куда отвезла его Коно, чтобы перекусить, представляло собой один большой специализированный фургон и несколько длинных столов рядом на ухоженном газоне. К ним вышел гаваец необъятных размеров, в приветственных объятиях которого девушка практически растворилась.

И не смотря на сомнительный логотип в виде гигантской креветки с лицом владельца и странное сочетание ингредиентов, еда оказалась очень даже неплохой. Правда, фруктовый лед ярко-синего цвета за счет заведения его не особо впечатлил, о чем красноречиво говорил его посиневший язык. Хотя знакомство с Камеконой обещало стать весьма перспективным для его работы в будущем.

\- У вас есть место сбора? Я так понимаю, офиса вам еще не предоставили, да и нам с тобой лишний раз рядом с копами светиться не стоит, - они вернулись к машине и могли обсуждать насущные дела без лишних ушей.

\- Дома у босса? Стив обычно или сам звонит, или связывается через Чина. Но вроде как офис все же должны выделить.

\- Чин Хо Келли?

\- Да. Ты знаком с ним?

\- Нет, но МакГарретт упоминал, что он в команде.

\- Чин мой кузен, это он и порекомендовал меня МакГарретту, я же еще даже не выпустилась из академии, а тут сразу самое настоящее дело!

И они снова вернулись к тому, от чего ушли, хотя чужой энтузиазм и подкупал. Денни решил не напоминать о возможных рисках, все они были взрослыми людьми, но вот этот Чин Хо Келли, с которым ему еще только предстояло познакомиться, уже вызывал у него настороженность. Он не любил судить о людях, не узнав их лично, но тот не мог не знать о том, какой опасности подвергал собственную кузину. Тут логично напрашивалось два вывода: или он был плохим кузеном, или был настолько уверен в себе и в МакГарретте. И что из этого было правдой, Денни еще только предстояло выяснить.

*5-0*

Ливень застал его на подходе к дому. Буквально за минуту промокнув до нитки, ему ничего не оставалось, как оставшиеся метры до спасительного укрытия пробежать, поскальзываясь в сланцах и балансируя пакетами из ближайшего супермаркета.

В его съемной квартире, состоящей из одной комнаты, маленькой кухни и такого же крохотного санузла, его ждал влажный, тяжелый воздух и отсутствие горячей воды. Сбросив пакеты у двери, Денни поспешил стянуть мокрые вещи и развесить их на ближайшем стуле. Ему еще повезло, что старенький рюкзак был водонепроницаемым. До короткой вечерней смены у него оставалось около двух часов, и неожиданно начавший дождь имел все шансы уже закончиться к тому времени, когда ему нужно будет показаться на работе.

Просушив полотенцем волосы и намотав его на бедра, Денни быстро разобрал пакеты и плюхнулся с пультом на разложенный диван. Сегодняшний день выдался весьма насыщенным, и вечер обещал быть таким же. Он даже уже перестал следить за числами, в его жизни теперь почти каждый день был пятницей с неизменно неугомонной и веселящейся толпой отдыхающих и местных.

Остановившись на каком-то новостном канале, Денни отбросил пульт в сторону и прикрыл глаза. Кожу рук и шеи пекло нещадно, он все-таки умудрился сгореть, и обильное обмазывание солнцезащитным кремом с максимальной защитой не помогло. Это было еще одним доказательством того, что он и жизнь на этом солнечном острове не были созданы друг друга, но до тех пор, пока Грейс была здесь или Рейчел со Стеном не решили бы переехать куда-нибудь еще, ему предстояло смириться и с солнцем, и с песком, и с постоянной удушливой жарой. Все, что угодно лишь бы быть рядом.

Происходящее на экране привлекло его внимание взволнованным голосом репортера. Денни лениво перекатился на бок и приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы лучше было видно с его места. Миловидная женщина в уместном к случаю костюме, а не просто в майке и шортах, как раз торопилась рассказать об оперативном задержании какого-то преступника. Камера дала крупным планом несколько патрульных машин, суетящихся полицейских, чей-то невзрачный дом и знакомую фигуру в бронежилете.

С этого места Денни смотреть стало уже намного интереснее, и он поспешно добавил звука. МакГарретт увлеченно о чем-то говорил с кем-то, кого ему никак не удавалось хорошо рассмотреть, а потом они оба шагнули куда-то за кадр. Репортер перешла к спекуляции о том, что же именно там произошло, когда, наконец, ей удалось взять официальное интервью у пожилого полицейского, прибывшего на вызов в качестве подкрепления.

У него даже сомнений не было, что дело было в Хессе. МакГарретт, как гончая, загоняющая дичь, несся по следу человека, убившего его отца. И Денни прекрасно его понимал, хотя и не был уверен, что светиться в новостях по всем местным каналам, было такой уж хорошей идеей, но тому как руководителю операции должно было быть виднее. Это он в течение нескольких лет гонялся за этими Хессе, а не Денни.

Стоило начать думать о МакГарретте и Хессе, как мысли сами собой обратились к Деланно, и его приятную расслабленность сняло как рукой. Конечно, ему не хотелось бы, чтобы работа почти четырех месяцев была отправлена в никуда, но именно к этому все неумолимо и шло. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он привел себя в вертикальное положение и поплелся в душ. Горячая вода так и не появилась, но ему все равно нужно было что-то сделать с волосами.  
Взбитая пена в сочетании с прохладными струями воды приятно скользила вниз по телу, принося облегчение обгоревшей коже, смывая песок и усталость этого дня. Он машинально несколько раз провел по члену, чувствуя, как тот набухает в руке, и спустился ниже к поджавшимся яичкам. И ему ничего не стоило представить на месте своей руки чужую, намного крупнее и с уверенными ловкими пальцами.

У него действительно давно никого не было; не имело смысла начинать отношения, заведомо построенные на лжи, а одноразовый секс его не прельщал даже в молодости. Поэтому ничего удивительного в том, что теперь он стоял в неудобном душе и отчаянно дрочил на, по сути, своего начальника. Тот слишком запал ему в душу и был слишком красивым, чтобы не позволить себе эту маленькую слабость.

Кончив, он еще какое-то время стоял и пытался отдышаться, отфыркиваясь от попадавшей ему в рот воды. И пытался не думать, насколько был жалок, что даже просто мысли о том, что это могла быть рука МакГарретта, сделали этот оргазм настолько ярким.  
На смену в бар идти ему не хотелось от слова совсем, но все же пришлось собраться через не хочу. Радовало одно, что после десяти он уже будет свободен. Приведя волосы в приличный вид при помощи немалого количества геля, иначе ему грозила перспектива от всей этой влажности пугать окружающих кудряшками, он натянул белую майку и светло-голубые до неприличия обтягивающие джинсы, проверил телефон, наличие ключей и бумажника и, подхватив рюкзак, вышел навстречу влажному гавайскому вечеру.

В баре всегда были рады лишним рукам, в независимости спокойной ли была смена или наполненной бесконечной толпой желающих освежиться или напиться. Со всех сторон посыпались приветствия, и это было самой приятной частью его работы здесь – чувство приятия и принадлежности. Он не мог знать, как у него сложатся отношения с будущим коллегами в полицейском департаменте Гонолулу, сильно подозревал, что все будет не просто, поэтому сейчас наслаждался и непринужденными разговорами, и шутками, и чужим весельем. Все же его основная профессия давала мало поводов для радости. Больше удовлетворения от хорошо проделанной работы, и очень редко радости, что удалось вовремя предотвратить что-то ужасное.

\- Денни, - рядом остановился Рони. Через этого невысокого гавайца Деланно иногда передавал ему небольшие поручения, когда им нужно было, чтобы это был именно хаоле. Поэтому Денни с замиранием сердца изобразил вид, что с интересом жаждет узнать, что же хотели от него на этот раз. - Мистер Деланно недавно спрашивал про тебя.

\- И чего же хотел наш общий знакомый?

\- Ему было интересно, не возьмешься ли ты за доставку одной посылки. За очень достойное вознаграждение.

\- Ты же знаешь, я всегда готов выручить столь уважаемого человека. И какая срочность?

\- Ты ведь завтра с трех, - это точно не было вопросом, но Денни все равно согласно кивнул, подтверждая чужие слова. – Тогда завтра к девяти появись вот по этому адресу. И можешь взять мою тачку.

Рони шутливо запихнул ему в задний карман джинсов вместе с ключами от машины несколько свернутых купюр и записку. Перекинувшись еще парой незначительных фраз, они, как ни в чем не бывало, разошлись в разные концы стойки. Денни мило улыбнулся подошедшим за мартини дамам и попробовал не слишком зацикливаться на этом неожиданно поступившем предложении и на том, что оно могло означать.

Потому что предложение звучало интересно, и вдобавок, многообещающе. Если бы посылка была небольшой, ему не понадобилась машина, но раз для перевозки давали машину – это могло быть что действительно стоящее. И объемное. По крайней мере, у него было время, чтобы предупредить Меку, да и самому подготовиться.

*5-0*

Его пробуждение было не самым приятным. У него всегда был чуткий сон, а в сложившихся обстоятельствах, он еще и никогда не ложился спать, не положив под подушку пистолет, кстати, купленный через ребят Деланно. Все-таки ему повезло, что тот лично обратил на него внимание, и как сильно подозревал Денни, из-за того, что они были в какой-то степени похожи, даже внешне. Это была не самая приятная мысль, но очевидного не было смысла отрицать.

Возможно, его разбудил посторонний звук или даже движение воздуха, он теперь точно не знал. Главное, что он даже в полусонном состоянии скользнул рукой под подушку и с тихим щелчком снял пистолет с предохранителя.

\- Денни, это Стив, - громкий шепот со стороны окна означал не только, что в его жалкое жилье коварно вломились посреди ночи, но и то, что предохранитель в тишине щелкнул слишком громко, не помогла даже подушка. И ему точно стоило над этим поработать.  
Хорошо, что нарушителем его сна оказался всего лишь МакГарретт. Точнее совсем не хорошо. Денни дотянулся до стоящей на полу лампы и щелкнул выключателем, прежде чем спрятать пистолет под подушку. Мягкий свет выхватил из полумрака темную фигуру МакГарретта, упакованного в стандартные штаны с карманами, темную маку и армейские ботинки. Добавилась только кобура на поясе и еще одна на ноге, ну хотя бы, бронежилета не было.

\- Какого хрена ты творишь? А если бы я в тебя выстрелил?

\- Это маловероятно, но в целом было бы неприятно.

Денни выпутался из влажной простыни и, подцепив с пола майку, поспешно ее натянул. Теперь, когда он больше не светил голым торсом, он чувствовал себя намного увереннее.

\- А что, если за домом следят? – Денни осторожно выглянул из окна. Это было, конечно, маловероятно, вокруг удобно росло слишком много каких-то пышных кустов. Он прошел на кухню, включил одинокую лампочку над раковиной и проверил окно еще и там. Кусты, кусты и еще раз кусты, чертов МакГарретт.

\- Успокойся. Даже если и следят, меня никто не видел. Вокруг одни кусты, а в них точно никого нет – я проверил.

\- Иди на хер, МакГарретт, мог бы и просто позвонить!

\- Это предложение? - конечно же, тот услышал только то, что хотел услышать.

С появлением МакГарретта в его крохотной кухне места и вовсе не осталось, на пару они заняли все свободное пространство, что не было уже занято кухонным гарнитуром, холодильником и столом.

\- Ты хоть иногда думаешь, прежде чем говоришь?

\- Ну, иногда такое случается, - с серьезным выражением лица покивал тот.

\- Так, ладно. Что ты тут делаешь? – взмахнув рукой, прошипел Денни; они так и продолжали говорить полушепотом.

\- Мне позвонил Мека, - веско высказался МакГарретт, сложив руки на своей могучей груди, словно это все объясняло.

\- И?

\- Что значит, и? Ты же не думаешь, что я отправлю тебя куда-нибудь без прикрытия?

\- Конечно, отправишь! Я уже не раз выполнял поручения для Деланно. И я знаю, что делаю! Почему я тебе это объясняю?! – он не хотел повышать голос, поэтому невольно шагнул ближе, о чем тут же пожалел. Утренняя ситуация повторялась вновь, с той лишь разницей, что теперь была глухая ночь, и они стояли у него на кухне, а рядом в соседней комнате его ждала разложенная постель.

У него не было презервативов, зато была смазка, и полученный днем оргазм ни в какое сравнение не шел с тем, что сейчас перед ним стоял уже не воображаемый, а совершенно реальный Стивен МакГарретт, и смотрел на него потяжелевшим взглядом.

Денни шумно втянул воздух и очень медленно выдохнул через рот. Он думал, что они уже все обсудили. И вообще, тот, хотя и ушел в резерв, все еще числился на флоте с его строгой политикой «не спрашивай - не говори». И вероятность, что тот был готов рискнуть карьерой ради отношений, была очень мала. У Денни же была дочь, о которой он должен был думать в первую очередь, и неудачный брак за плечами, технически они работали вместе - то есть, чего не коснись, все кричало о том, что им не следовало совершать необдуманных поступков. Типа, переспать, поддавшись порыву.

\- МакГарретт, спрашиваю еще раз – что ты тут делаешь?

\- Мне не нравится, что ты будешь один.

\- Мы знаем, куда именно я еду за «посылкой», - Денни изобразил пальцами кавычки. – Я отзвонюсь, как буду знать, куда ее надо будет доставить. Видишь? Ничего особенного. И нет, мы не будем вешать на машину маячок, слишком рискованно. К тому же при мне будет два телефона, хоть по одному, но мое местоположение вычислить уж можно будет.

Он перешел на еле слышный шепот, словно делился секретом. И не понятно было, кого он больше хотел успокоить - себя или МакГарретта.

\- Коно целый вечер только и делала, что говорила о тебе. Денни то, Денни это. Всего за пару часов ты ее полностью очаровал.

\- Ревнуешь, детка? - Денни шумно сглотнул. Обращение у него вырвалось само собой; он вовсе не хотел, чтобы их разговор свернул именно в это русло.

\- Немного. Но меня ты очаровал с одного взгляда, так что я могу ее понять.

\- Черт, МакГарретт! Мне казалось, мы все обсудили.

Но тот лишь наклонился еще ближе, так что их глаза теперь были на одном уровне.

\- Стив.

\- Что? – Денни казалось, что ничто уже не сможет отвлечь его от чужих губ. Он словно завороженный следил за каждым их движением, мечтая прикоснуться, поэтому и не сразу понял, что от него хотели.

\- Стив. Не МакГарретт, - неожиданно широкие горячие ладони обхватили его лицо, и теперь даже при большом желании, которого у него даже не возникло, он не смог бы отступить назад.

\- Стив… Я… Нам не стоит, - он знал, что будет жалеть, в любом случае будет жалеть. Особенно, если это будет всего лишь одна единственная ночь. – Ты даже не знаешь меня.  
\- И я все равно очень хочу тебя поцеловать.

Черт! Денни мысленно застонал и сдержался, чтобы не сжать себя через ткань пижамных штанов. Блядский МакГарретт!

\- А ты уверен, что сможешь остановиться? – на самом деле, ему было интересно, смогут ли они оба остановиться. И ответ, на его взгляд, был очевиден.

\- Нет, не уверен, - Стив качнулся вперед и теперь они соприкасались лбами.

\- Тогда не стоит. Пожалуйста. Не поступай так с нами.

\- Хорошо, - горячие руки исчезли, и как было уже утром, Стив первым сделал шаг назад, еще, и еще один, пока не замер в дверном проеме. Денни оставалось лишь восхититься чужой силе воли, он сам держался из последних сил.

\- Прости. Я постараюсь впредь держать себя в руках.

На это Денни лишь не весело рассмеялся.

\- Поверь, детка, не ты один тут страдаешь. Так. Стоп! - Денни с силой сжал пальцами переносицу. – Тебе пора, Стив. Мне завтра рано вставать, тебе, не сомневаюсь, тоже. Мир спасать и все такое.

\- Хорошо, - его окинули последним жадным взглядом, прежде чем Стив повернулся к нему спиной.

Несколько мучительно долгих минут он ждал и прислушивался к шорохам в соседней комнате, пока, наконец, все не стихло, и он не остался один на один со своими мыслями и болезненным стояком. По крайней мере, с последним он знал, как справится, чего нельзя было сказать, о вот-вот грозившем одолеть его разочаровании.

*5-0*

Утро в очередной раз настало для него слишком рано. Проворочавшись на неудобном диване, он смог уснуть ненадолго лишь перед самым рассветом. Мысли, чем именно он мог бы заниматься на этом самом диване вместо того, чтобы разочарованно вздыхать, крутились у него в голове по кругу всю ночь. МакГарретт своим появлением буквально выбил почву у него из-под ног. И кто спрашивается, его просил заявляться к нему посреди ночи, будить и напоминать лишний раз о том, чего он не мог иметь? Денни оставалось только надеяться, что после ночного визита тот мучился так же, и точно так же сходил с ума. Так они были бы на равных.

Умывшись и наскоро перекусив, он не поленился тщательно намазаться солнцезащитным кремом, запастись бутылкой воды и энергетическими батончиками. Кто знал, где ему предстояло очутиться в своей поездке, и не факт, что он смог бы найти там приличное место, чтобы перекусить.

Рони явно не по доброте душевной, а из корыстных побуждений, но все же расщедрился на ключи от старенького мини-джипа Дискавери, которому местные умельцы приварили что-то отдаленно напоминающее багажник. Денни облазил машину сверху до низу, но ни маячков, ни прослушки так и не обнаружил. Это уже вселяло определенный оптимизм в это омраченное ранним подъемом и практически отсутствием сна утро.

Выбрав из списка контактов имя Боб и нажав кнопку вызова, он почти не мучился угрызениями совести. Не мог же он один страдать. Получив невнятное приветствие от явно только что разбуженного Ханамоа, он решил не ходить вокруг да около и задать мучавший еще с вчера вопрос:

\- Мека, что у тебя с этим Келли?

\- Ты решил начать мое утро сразу с тяжелой артиллерии, да, Джерси? Ничего полегче спросить не мог?

\- Ну, можно без длинных подробностей. Так и быть, все-таки я тебе только что разбудил.

\- Ты такой засранец, - послышался какой-то шорох, из которого Денни сделал вывод, что Мека поднялся с кровати и вышел из спальни. - Если в двух словах. Келли вышвырнули из полиции по подозрению в крупном хищении денег из хранилища улик. Внутреннее расследование ничего не дало, эти крысы так и не смогли ничего доказать, но от репутации парня в итоге ничего не осталось. Кстати, он был напарником Джона МакГарретта, но еще до начала всей этой истории его перевели в другой отдел. Кто знает, как бы все обернулось, если бы они на тот момент все еще оставались напарниками.

\- И твое мнение? Он действительно взял эти деньги?

\- Я думаю, что Келли был не виновен, но обстоятельства сложились против него. И я рад, что у него появился шанс вернуться.

Задумавшись, Денни по привычке прикусил нижнюю губу. Он как-то не ожидал такого, подозревал, но до конца не задумывался. Скорее его спекуляции сводились к неоправданной жестокости и спорных методах работы с подозреваемыми.

\- Спасибо, что рассказал. Для меня это важно.

\- Всегда рад… Ты уже поехал?

\- Ага. Как будет адрес, я еще отзвонюсь.

Денни выехал на дорогу и сверился с картой на телефоне. Он не просто так рано поднялся, даже с учетом утреннего движения, на месте он должен был оказаться как раз к условленному времени. Глаз радовала обильная зеленая растительность, встречный ветер пытался растрепать его тщательно уложенные гелем волосы, и окружающий его мир казался не таким уж плохим даже, несмотря на солнце и запах соли и водорослей, что неизменно у него ассоциировался с этим островом. По пути пришлось заехать заправиться, но кроме этой непредвиденной остановки, ему удалось добраться до места без происшествий.

Возле какого-то полузаброшенного склада, который и был конечным пунктом его прибытия, ему помахал мрачный гаваец, показывая, где припарковаться, но стоило Денни остановиться, тот лишь запрыгнул внутрь и, окинув его недружелюбным взглядом, махнул куда-то в сторону. Это несколько удивляло, но все же не выбивалось из допустимой схемы развития событий.

\- Поехали, я буду показывать дорогу.

Его умиротворенное настроение длилось ровно до тех пор, пока они не свернули к докам, внутри шевельнулось нехорошее предчувствие, но он постарался задавить его на корню; сейчас он не мог позволить себе начать паниковать.

Даже в доки, несмотря на легкий запашок тухлой рыбы и мазута, ветер приносил свежий запах океана, но вид оставлял желать лучшего. Не было больше обильной зелени, только запустение, серый асфальт и серые невзрачные здания. Изредка пейзаж разбавляли ржавые брошенные контейнеры, давно из-за непригодности списанные и брошенные под палящим солнцем.

\- Езжай прямо, возле серого контейнера с цифрой пятнадцать повернешь направо.

Денни ничего иного не оставалось, как следовать чужим указаниям, без которых, он должен был честно признать, он бы давно уже заблудился, даже если бы теоретически знал, где ему нужно было оказаться. Около двадцати минут мини-джип Рони трясло на ухабах и провалившемся то тут, то там асфальте, как бы аккуратно он не пытался вести, но стоило только вывернуть на нормальную дорогу, как ехать стало намного проще. Сразу было видно, что в этой части порта жизнь шла намного оживленнее, чем с той стороны, откуда они заехали. Им никого так и не встретилось, ни людей, ни машин, но общее впечатление все равно поменялось. И дорога выглядела ухоженной, и расставленные рядами контейнера не имели больше заброшенного вида; у кого-то дела явно шли хорошо.

\- Останови здесь.

Денни молча припарковался возле неказистого двухэтажного здания и с любопытством огляделся. Их никто не вышел встречать, и можно было подумать, что их никто и не ждал.  
\- Ты ждешь особого приглашения, хаоле? Пошли.

\- Иду, иду. Не стоит так нервничать, - Денни как можно более незаметно скинул один из телефонов под сиденье и подхватил рюкзак. Происходящее озадачивало, но все еще не настораживало.

После яркого солнца, ему понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы проморгаться и привыкнуть к слабому освещению внутри. Годами немытые окна пропускали света достаточного, чтобы не блуждать в темноте, но не более того. Привыкнув, даже можно было себя вполне комфортно чувствовать, но владельцам здания все же стоило задуматься и большем комфорте. Конечно, он тут не собирался раздавать советы, хотя точно был бы не против поделиться своим бесценным мнением, когда чуть не упал, споткнувшись об очередной странный выступ.

Впрочем, стоило им дойти до очередного поворота и замереть возле металлической двери, которая открылась с громким писком, хотя они даже не стучались, как у него уже не осталось поводов критиковать внутренний дизайн.

\- А вот и наш гость.

\- Всем привет, - Денни неуверенно поздоровался и огляделся.

Внутри оказалось не только светло и просторно, но еще и весьма оживленно. Вокруг по-деловому суетились не менее семи человек, собирая со столов в черные сумки оружие и боеприпасы.

Уж лучше бы он еще немного поплутал по пыльным плохо освещенным коридорам, забрал бы нужный груз и свалил, как и было оговорено, чем теперь стоял под жадным, не обещающим ничего хорошего взглядом Виктора Хессе.

Черт, черт! Черт! Неужели он, нет, они все же где-то прокололись? Денни судорожно сглотнул и посильнее стиснул лямку рюкзака.

\- Денни, проходи, не стесняйся.

Сопровождавший его гаваец несильно толкнул его в плечо, и ему пришлось сделать несколько шагов вперед, хотя он не забыл недовольно зыркнуть в чужую сторону. Чтобы здесь не происходило, ему до последнего стоило придерживаться своей легенды, а так же не давать собой помыкать.

\- Мистер Деланно просил кое-что для него сделать. Возможно, мы друг друга не так поняли.

\- Ах, да об этом, - вблизи Хессе нависал не хуже МакГарретта. Даже темные волосы и светлые глаза делали их похожими, но если улыбка преображала лицо МакГарретта, делая открытым, то улыбка Хессе вызывала лишь желание куда-нибудь сбежать. – Планы несколько поменялись.

\- Хорошо, - Денни даже не стал скрывать скепсиса в голосе. – И что же это за новые планы такие, могу я узнать?

\- Всему свое время. Мы ведь так толком и не были друг другу представлены. Я Виктор, - у него мягко отобрали рюкзак и подтолкнули в сторону двух устрашающего вида парней. Его тщательно обыскали. Ключи и бумажник были брошены на ближайший стол к его рюкзаку, туда же полетел и ремень, а вот телефон был безжалостно разломан, после чего те вернулись к своим сборам.

Черт. Это было очень-очень плохо. Денни начал прикидывать в уме варианты развития событий, и ни один не вселял в него оптимизма.

\- Френк был так любезен, когда согласился мне помочь, узнав, что у меня осталось одно незаконченно дело.

\- Мистер Деланно умеет помогать, - от него явно ждали ответа, поэтому пришлось отвечать хоть что-то. И это явно удовлетворило Хессе, поэтому он, как ни в чем не бывало, словно рядом не было огромного количества оружия, не суетились люди, а сами они не были на каком-то складе, продолжил.

\- Зная, что я больше не могу задерживаться на этом гостеприимном острове, он решил по дружбе сделать мне прощальный подарок. Мило с его стороны, не находишь?

У Денни все внутри похолодело, и он лишь нейтрально пожал плечами, уже догадываясь, о чем пойдет речь. Ему хотелось верить, что он ошибался, но это было весьма маловероятным.

\- В нашу первую встречу, ты был куда как более разговорчивым.

\- Ну, тогда обстановка располагала к общению, - сухо заметил он.

\- Что верно, то верно, - на что Виктор притворно повздыхал. – Приходится работать с тем, что есть.

\- И зачем же я здесь? От меня требовалось только перевезти груз. 

\- Видишь ли, так вышло, что этим грузом являешься именно ты.

*5-0*

Денни в панике огляделся. Он был в проигрышном положении по всем фронтам и делать вид, что он не понимает, что происходит, не было смысла. В пределах его видимости было всего два выхода, не считая того, через который они с его сопровождающим вошли. И если тот был под наблюдениями камер, логично было предположить, что два оставшихся тоже. А значит, кто-то их открывал, то есть выйти незаметно у него не получилось бы ни при каком раскладе. Это если еще не брать в расчет, суетящихся вокруг ребят. У него не было никакого оружия, а если бы и было, то при обыске его бы все равно отобрали. Мека и МакГарретт знали только адрес, куда он предположительно должен был поехать, и отсутствие звонка могло теоретически означать, что у него просто не было возможности его сделать. Но пока не более того.

\- Я весьма польщен подобным вниманием к своей скоромной персоне, но мы могли бы встретиться в куда как более приятной обстановке. Не стоило идти на такие сложности, - он как можно более не принужденно засунул руки в карманы, чтобы хоть чем-то их занять.

\- Да какие же это сложности, когда мой подарок сам ко мне приехал, - Хессе бесцеремонно подтянул его за шлевки свободных шорт ближе к себе, чтобы ему было удобнее поставить Денни между своих разведенных ног. – Ты такой напряженный, мне это нравится.

Денни судорожно проглотил готовый слететь с языка ответ. С ним игрались, и не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что он попал по-крупному.

\- Я все еще уверен, что вышло простое недоразумение. Мистер Деланно…

\- Мистер Деланно, - передразнил его Хессе, - решил, что может позволить себе расстаться с еще одним копом, которого к нему подослали.

Чужие руки неожиданно скользнули ему под майку, обжигая своим жаром кожу спины. Денни мог лишь расширившимися от страха глазами смотреть в лицо человека, который только что ему заявил, что о нем все знали. И не имело значения, с самого ли начала, или эта информация появилась у Деланно недавно, в обоих случаях, Денни был в проигрыше.

\- Мне нравится вести дела с Френком, у него повсюду есть свои люди, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - его подтянули еще ближе, и теперь уже чужие губы по-хозяйски прошлись по его шее, вызывая лишь ступор и острое желание вырваться, что он и попытался сделать. Болезненный укус в плечо рядом с шеей приводил в чувство не хуже ушата холодной воды, как и несколько ударов в живот и по лицу. Его трепали как игрушку, и даже свободные руки и ноги не давали ему никакого преимущества в ближнем бою. Хессе несколько раз с силой приложил его о железный стол, прежде чем заломить руки за спину и сковать их наручниками.

\- Мммм… Ты пахнешь страхом. Знаешь, как сильно меня это заводит?

Денни слизнул кровь с разбитой губы и с силой зажмурился. В первую очередь, ему нужно было думать о Грейс; он должен был сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы вернуться к ней. Денни честно снова попробовал вырваться и избежать уже настойчивых губ, поэтому поцелуй вышел смазанным. Грубым, напористым и без сомнения одним из самых ужасных и нежеланных в его жизни.

\- Думаешь, меня не будут искать? Считаешь, что так легко похитить копа? – Денни нехорошо оскалился и снова попытался вырваться. У Хессе перед ним было преимущество не только в росте или комплекции, хотя в плечах Денни был заметно шире, вся ситуация в принципе с самого начала был не в его пользу. Он уже на сто раз успел пожалеть, что так беспечно отмахнулся от помощи МакГарретта. И кто знает, согласись он на чужое предложение, чем сейчас все закончилось.

\- О, я знаю, что тебя будут искать. Но к тому времени, как у них будут хоть какие-то зацепки, мы будем уже очень далеко, - его встряхнули за шею, словно ослушавшегося пса. Хессе выглядел отвратительно довольным собой и у него были на то причины. – Если ты будешь сговорчивым, я даже подумаю над тем, чтобы не пускать тебя по кругу. Или никому тебя не продавать, оставить только себе.

Его могли хватиться через пару часов, а могли и к середине дня. К этому времени они могли быть далеко в открытом океане на неприметном транспортном судне без шанса быть обнаруженными. Подброшенный в машину телефон мог послужить отправной точкой в поисках, но только на суше.

\- Виктор, они почти закончили с разгрузкой.

\- Отлично. У нас все готово?

\- Да, можем выдвигаться.

\- Как удачно все складывается. Денни, с твоей стороны было весьма любезно согласиться отправиться в путешествие со мной и моими людьми. Мы проведем незабываемое время вместе, - его, наконец, отпустили и подтолкнули к одному из выходов.

Блядь! Если у него и были хоть какие-то шансы, то только сейчас, пока они все еще были в доках.

\- Нет! Подождите! Стоп! – он хотя бы должен был попытаться.

Удар по лицу прикладом автомата отбросил его назад, и Денни, потеряв от неожиданности равновесие, повалился на бетонный пол. Его колено знакомой острой болью тут же не преминуло напомнить ему о старой травме. День из отвратительного, самого худшего его дня на этом острове уже перерос в самый катастрофичный.

\- Тссс, не мог поаккуратнее, Марк? Не порть мне веселье. Нам с Денни еще предстоит долгое увлекательное общение. К тому же он может скрасить не только мои одинокие вечера, не стоит его сильно обижать.

Даже чужие слова не избавили его от еще нескольких ударов по ногам, спине и животу тяжелым армейским ботинком.

\- Так он будет более сговорчивым.

\- Это вряд ли, но этим он мне и понравился.

Денни с ненавистью взглянул на Хессе, но тот лишь с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, не торопясь вмешиваться.

\- Ладно, - Хессе громко хлопнул в ладоши. – Поднимай его и на выход. Мне уже не терпится убраться с этого острова. Чертов МакГарретт и так спутал мне все планы.

При упоминании знакомого имени, сердце Денни предательски замерло, чтобы вновь начать биться с удвоенной силой от впрыска адреналина. Черт! Главное было не выдать своей осведомленности, в ином случае, он рисковал куда больше, чем просто коп под прикрытием, от которого так удачно избавился Деланно.

Его дернули за скованные за спиной руки и подняли на ноги. Колено болело нещадно, и Денни, прихрамывая, поплелся к выходу подталкиваемый своим конвоиром.

Все было плохо, действительно плохо, и он не видел никакого реального выхода, только тупиковые, которые заканчивались еще большими побоями или его смертью. И если первое он еще мог пережить, то умереть этим жарким гавайским днем он точно не хотел. Он в принципе планировал прожить долгую жизнь, распугивая ухажеров Грейс, наблюдая как она растет, заканчивает школу и поступает в университет. Он хотел увидеть, как та вырастет в красивейшую девушку, которую он когда-нибудь будет вынужден отдать другому мужчине, но только после того, как убедиться, что тот будет ее достоин. Боже, у него было столько планов. А теперь все шло к тому, что ничего из этого он мог и не осуществить.

Денни не боялся физического насилия как такового. Перспектива ужасала, но это можно было пережить. Он знал, что на черном рынке бывшие полицейские высоко ценились, и он без ложной скромности мог сказать, что он был достаточно привлекательным, чтобы быть проданным какому-нибудь извращенцу. И пока была надежда, что его могут найти, он готов был держаться. И не паниковать, только не паниковать.

Солнечный свет почти не слепил. Снаружи все так же отвратительно пахло тухлой рыбой и водорослями. Асфальт уже успел накалиться, и теперь от него поднимался нестерпимый жар, мешающий дышать полной грудью. А возможно, ему просто неудачно прилетело одним из ударов по ребрам, а он даже не заметил, пытаясь прикрыть голову.

Пришвартованное судно, к которому они целенаправленно шли, было настолько обычным и не вызывающим подозрений, как он и ожидал. Что было логичным, иначе его бы не использовали для контрабанды оружия и людей прямо под носом у местных властей. Хотя обычно в таких делах, как раз именно отдельные представители этой самой власти и были замешаны больше всего.

Денни прищурился и огляделся, ему показалось, что он услышал какие-то странные звуки, которые судя по всему, шли от одного из железных контейнеров. Словно… Он бы не перепутал эти звуки ни с какими другими - приглушенные крики и плач. Денни запнулся и полетел бы прямо лицом в асфальт, если бы Виктор не поддержал его, подхватив за предплечье и крепко прижав к себе, за что был награжден полным ненависти взглядом.

\- Тебе говорили, что у тебя очень красивые глаза? Думаю, что ни раз. И этот взгляд, - Хессе наклонился очень близко и невозможно жарко зашептал ему на ухо. – Так и не терпится разложить тебя на первой попавшейся горизонтальной поверхности.

Ему оставалось лишь в отчаянье кусать губы и пробовать успокоиться. Но чем ближе надвигалась стальная махина, тем сложнее было сохранять хоть какое-то спокойствие. Он был жив и относительно здоров, хотя легкое головокружение, очевидно, указывало на то, что помимо отбитых ребер, боли в колене и лице, у него было еще и сотрясение.

Они беспрепятственно взошли на борт, и от еле ощутимого покачивания его тут же начало подташнивать. Внутри все переворачивалось от нервов и неизвестности, что так же не шло на пользу его общему и без того паршивому состоянию.

Денни должен был отдать должное Хессе, тот был методичен и последователен. Спихнув его проходящему мимо, судя по одежде, члену команды с приказом отвести в его каюту, Хессе отдал последнее напутствие и занялся своими людьми.

\- Если попробует сбежать, можешь застрелить, - это не просто звучало как приговор, это и было приговором.

Каюта, как он и предполагал, оказалась небольшой и не особо уютной, зато с удобствами в виде письменного стола и широкой койки. Денни внимательно огляделся и с облегчением перевел дыхание, остановившись взглядом на царившем на небольшом, прикрученном к стене столе беспорядке. По крайней мере, теперь он мог освободить руки

*5-0*

Шум на палубе удивлял и озадачивал, невольно вселяя надежду. Верилось с трудом, но происходящее пока больше всего напоминало полицейский рейд. Он принимал участие в немалом количестве, чтобы знать, на что это было похоже. Как и знал, насколько легко было попасть под случайную пулю, если он не будет осторожен.

Он сумел снять наручники при помощи обычной канцелярской скрепки и методично обыскал все небольшое помещение в надежде найти хоть какое-нибудь оружие. Тут ему не повезло, кроме обычной бытовой ерунды в каюте не было ничего, что он мог бы использовать для самообороны, а значит, ему предстояло обойтись собственными силами.

По его внутренним ощущениям прошло не более десяти-пятнадцати минут после того, как он освободил руки, когда послышались первые крики. И теперь ему срочно нужно было решить, что делать дальше.

Выбить дверь ему удалось только с четвертой попытки, и его тут же согнуло пополам от боли в потревоженных ребрах и отбитом плече. Ногой выбивать дверь он не рискнул, не с его коленом. Утерев выступившую испарину, Денни отдышался и выглянул в узкий коридор. С одной стороны, он мог подождать, чем закончится происходящее наверху, но была вероятность, что это был все же не полицейский рейд, а местные разборки. И ему точно не хотелось упустить свой шанс на побег в последнем случае.

Денни осторожно выглянул из дверного проема и тут же пригнулся, прижавшись спиной к теплому металлу обшивки. Звук выстрелов оглушал и немного дезориентировал. Каким бы знакомым он ему не был, сам он был безоружен и к тому же без хоть какой-то защиты, но ему все равно нужно было выбраться наружу, оценить обстановку и действовать соответствующе.  
Колено напоминало о неудобной позе то и дело простреливающей болью, поэтому он, пользуясь своим небольшим ростом, хоть когда-то в нем было какое-то преимущество, пригнувшись, пробрался к узкому проходу между закрепленными контейнерами.

На его удачу, ему не встретился никто из команды или из подельников Хессе. Его точно не обрадовала бы перспектива быть использованным в качестве заложника и живого щита, когда у него не было ничего, чтобы защитить себя. Впереди в проходе мелькнул чей-то силуэт, опять послышались выстрелы, и Денни взмолился, чтобы тот, кого он увидел, не решил укрыться именно в его проходе.

Денни замер и выровнял дыхание. Он все еще не знал, что происходило, и в первую очередь, ему нужно было вооружиться. И с тем и с другим следовало разбираться последовательно, поэтому он рискнул выглянуть из-за своего укрытия и осмотреться.

Патрульная машина неведомым образом, оказавшаяся на борту удивляла, хотя как тактика отвлечения внимания, очевидно, сработала на сто процентов; но теперь эта же машина служила своеобразным щитом для одного из ребят Хессе. Тот методично вел ответный огонь по тому, кто стрелял по нему с берега, не обращая внимания на тыл, что было тем, с чем Денни мог работать.

Стискивая зубы от боли, Денни на корточках как можно тише подобрался к стрелку и молниеносным ударом припечатал того головой о капот машины. Временно дезориентировав незадачливого стрелка, он выбил у него пистолет и зажал в удушающий захват.  
На его стороне были неожиданность и внезапность, поэтому он почти не встретил сопротивления. Обездвижив противника, Денни подобрал его пистолет, но высовываться из укрытия не стал, хотя теперь и знал, что напавшие на судно были своими.

\- Хессе! - от знакомого голоса, наполненного ненавистью, у Денни все внутри похолодело. Он иррационально надеялся на чужое внезапное появление для его спасения, но сейчас все равно мог с трудом поверить, что это был Стив. Тот не мог так быстро вычислить его местонахождение, только если не… Только если у МакГарретта не появился неожиданный след, или как вариант, тот не решил, все же за ним проследить. Черт! И он даже отругать его за это не смог бы, скорее расцеловать.

\- Сдавайся, ты окружен!

\- Пошел к черту!

Судя по доносящимся до него голосам, МакГарретт и Хессе были где-то над ним, а значит, где-то на крышах контейнеров, и как бы отчаянно он не хотел помочь Стиву, Денни не думал, что это было лучшим решением. Тот даже мог и не знать, что он, Денни, был на этом же самом судне, поэтому он решил заняться тем, что умел. Или, по крайней мере, тем, что могло принести пользу.

В первую очередь, он надел наручники, которые извлек из бардачка патрульной машины, на парня, у которого так удачно отобрал пистолет.

\- Полиция! Ни с места! – рядом просвистела пуля, добавив без сомнения ему еще парочку седых волос в шевелюру.

\- Не стрелять! Черт! - Денни замер на месте и боялся пошевелиться. – Я свой! Не стрелять!

\- Денни!

\- Коно! – они закричали одновременно, и он бы даже рассмеялся от облегчения, если бы все не было настолько серьезным.

\- Не стрелять!

\- О, Боже! Я так рада тебя видеть!

Он даже не понял, как в его объятиях оказалась улыбающаяся во все тридцать два зуба стажер Коно Калакауа, но Денни лишь отчаянно прижал ее к себе, не обращая внимания, ни на бронежилет, ни на упершуюся ему куда-то в район синяка на животе кобуру.

\- Брах, я рад, что с тобой все в порядке, - к ним подошел знакомый ему только по фото на телефоне мужчина и одобряюще похлопал его по плечу.

\- Чин Хо Келли, - они обменялись крепким рукопожатием. – Теперь могу сказать, что мы знакомы не только заочно. Где МакГарретт?

Рядом суетились люди в форме, в отдалении все еще слышались редкие выстрелы; группа захвата все еще зачищала судно.

\- Он с Хессе, но я не решился вмешиваться.

Оглушительный выстрел и последовавший за ним всплеск упавшего в воду тела подействовал на него подобно холодному душу. Денни, выпустив из объятий Коно, сделал первый неуверенный шаг, но ноги его почти не слушались. В голове стало совсем пусто, не осталось вообще никаких мыслей; в ушах все еще затяжным эхом слышался и выстрел, и всплеск, и он не хотел ни о чем думать.

\- Я знал, что с тобой все будет в порядке.

Денни задрал голову, и, щурясь на солнце, с жадностью вгляделся в знакомый силуэт, пытаясь глазами отыскать возможные ранения. На него сверху с облегчением смотрел улыбающийся МакГарретт, и даже его сильно побитый вид не портил впечатления.

\- Спускайся уже, супермен, - прочистив горло от неожиданно образовавшегося в нем кома, предложил Денни и, наконец, отвел взгляд.

Им предстояло многое обсудить, и сейчас было не время для сантиментов, хотя он все равно не удержался от того, чтобы провести по обнаженной коже чужой руки пытливыми пальцами. Только для того, чтобы убедиться, удостовериться наверняка, что стоящий перед ним человек не был плодом его воображения, а реальным живым человеком.

\- Так, ладно, иди сюда, - Денни раскинул руки в стороны и замер в ожидании. – Не стесняйся.  
Рядом фыркнула Коно, пытаясь скрыть смех. Келли лишь покачал с улыбкой головой и, махнув на них рукой, отошел следить за эвакуацией патрульной машины.

\- Что? – МакГарретт сделал вид, что не понял намека и лишь скрестил знакомым жестом руки на груди.

\- Поясняю для непонятливых. Это называется объятия, и они точно тебе сейчас нужны. Как и мне.

Это помогло как по волшебству. МакГарретт уверенно шагнул вперед и стиснул его в крепких, удушающих объятиях. Денни на мгновенье позволил себе прикрыть глаза и уткнуться носом куда-то в чужую шею. От того пахло каким-то одеколонном, потом, нагретой на солнце кожей, порохом и немного кровью. МакГарретт был живым и горячим, именно таким каким и надо было Денни, чтобы он был. Живым и реальным.

\- Парни, заканчивайте обнимашки, у нас полно работы.

*5-0*

– А потом ты не вышел на связь, и Стив как с ума сошел. Я думала, он убьет Санг Мина! – Коно в ажиотаже всплеснула руками и чуть не свалилась со своего крутящегося стула.  
Денни одобряюще похлопал ту по руке и сделал еще один глоток обжигающего кофе. 

Слушать чужой рассказ было увлекательно и немного пугающе. У него волосы на затылке вставали дыбом, когда он слышал о том, что эта троица успела натворить не только за это утро, но и за прошедшие несколько дней. И вопиющее нарушение протоколов и чужих прав было самым наименьшим из их злоупотреблений. А ведь Чин производил такое благоприятное впечатление и казался таким уравновешенным и здравомыслящим!

МакГарретт все же не стал приставлять к нему хвост. С одной стороны, Денни уже ни раз пожалел об этом, а с другой, Стив явно уважал его решения и доверял его суждению. Не факт, что после случившегося этот баланс сохранится, но и не факт, что они будут после всего все же работать вместе. Денни решил пока не думать на эту тему, сейчас у него не было почти никакой информации, чтобы сделать правильные выводы. Кто знал, может в этот самый момент, Стив уже был где-нибудь на ближайшей базе и готовился улететь в неизвестном направлении, пока они тут пытались разгрести заваренную им кашу.

Только благодаря случайному стечению обстоятельств, они все оказались в итоге в одно время в одном месте. Из воодушевленного повествования Коно, он понял самое важное - повязав Санг Мина, они выяснили время отправления Хессе и, главное, судно, на котором он должен был покинуть Гавайи; про дела Деланно им ничего не было известно.

Денни постучал ручкой по аккуратным листам форм и отчетов. Им многое еще предстояло обсудить. Он почти не распространялся о своей стороне произошедшего, ожидая, когда все будут в сборе. То, что в департаменте была крыса и скорее всего не одна, не было новостью. Неприятным фактом – да, чем-то неожиданным – увы, нет. Они с Мекой были готовы и такому развитию событий, все же Деланно был когда-то одним из них. Но придуманный на этот случай сценарий был больше не осуществим – раз от него решили избавиться, обратно вернуться он уже не мог.

То, что ему не имело больше смысла, быть под прикрытием было ясно, как день. Он не знал, что будет с этим спецотрядом, но изначально он устраивался в департамент полиции Гонолулу. Хотя если судить по окружающей обстановке, речь шла о чем-то большем, чем разовое дело.

Им выделили свой собственный офис, и не где-нибудь, а во дворце Иолани. К своему стыду Денни должен был признать, что побывал в нем впервые именно сейчас, хотя и прожил на Оаху уже около четырех месяцев. В свое оправдание он мог только сказать, что был очень занят работой под прикрытием.

Целый этаж, пока еще заполненный какими-то коробками, оборудованием и строительными материалами, был в разы лучше того, что он себе успел напредставлять. Ну, Денни точно не представлял себе длинный стол с удобными креслами в просторном холле, за которыми они теперь сидели, а он еще и пытался писать отчет. Как-то само собой вышло, что он сел писать еще и отчет за МакГарретта. Тот, пользуясь его, Денни, благодарностью за спасение, надавил на жалость, состроил большие несчастные глаза и скромно подтолкнул в его сторону стопку форм, которые теперь Денни пытался заполнить. Сам МакГарретт ушел лично отчитываться губернатору и решать дипломатический конфликт, который сам же и вызвал, влетев на патрульной машине прямо на борт судна, которое, оказывается, уже не было в их юрисдикции.

Коно явно воодушевленная перестрелкой практически не могла усидеть на месте, и он ее прекрасно понимал. Вот только причины у них были разными. Теперь, когда схлынул адреналин, у него болела каждая часть тела, и в особенности колено. И только обжигающе горячий и сладкий кофе помогал ему поддерживать вертикальное положение.  
Поверхностный осмотр бригадой скорой помощи, прибывшей на место, не выявил серьезных повреждений, а значит, те занялись более срочными пациентами, лишь предписав ему явиться позже в больницу. У Коно в бардачке удачно нашлись таблетки от головы, так что пока он был в относительном порядке.

Рюкзак и остальное, что было при нем, пошло как улики к делу, так что он не только остался без телефонов, но еще и без ключей от дома. Денни надеялся, что Мека поможет ему вызволить хотя бы ключи к концу дня, иначе ему светила перспектива проситься к Рейчел и Стену на ночь. Он безумно хотел увидеть Грейси, но при этом надеялся избежать этой встречи еще хотя бы несколько дней, чтобы не светить цветными синяками на лице и руках перед дочерью. Она знала, что у него была опасная работа, но он всегда по максимуму пытался оградить ту от ее ужасов.

Запах еды вывел его из легкого ступора; задумавшись, он даже не заметил, как притихла Коно, или как он немного сполз с кресла, держась за правый бок.

\- Я решил, что не плохо было бы перекусить, - неожиданное появление Келли отвлекло его от нарастающего дискомфорта, а мысли о вкусной еде отвлекали от пульсирующей боли.

\- Ты – наш спаситель, - торжественно объявил Денни и тут же полез в ближайший пакет. Во всей этой суете он напрочь забыл о голоде, но теперь вкусные ароматы приятно дразнили обоняние, вызывая зверский аппетит.

Какое-то время вокруг стола с импровизированным поздним обедом, ну или ранним ужином, повисла уютная тишина, нарушаемая лишь довольным постаныванием или шуршанием пакетов и бумаги.

\- Классно у вас тут, ребята. Я прям уже завидую.

\- Мека! - Денни отложил в сторону салат и выполз из-за стола, кряхтя и отдуваясь, чтобы быть тут же заключенным в крепкие дружеские объятия. Он мог смело утверждать, что после нескольких месяцев совместной работы он мог точно считать Меку своим другом, а не только коллегой.

Еще там, в доках, немного придя в себя и улизнув от медиков, Денни отобрал у МакГарретта телефон и сделал короткий звонок Ханамоа, вкратце обрисовав случившееся и предупредив, чтобы тот не связывался ни с кем из департамента.

\- Черт! Я так рад, что ты в порядке!

-Я тоже, - Денни похлопал гавайца по спине и попытался не морщиться от такого же ответного похлопывания. На спине у него теперь красовался огромный синяк в форме ботинка, и это не считая остальных по всему телу.

\- Оу, прости, брах! Кстати, я заехал за твоими любимым пончиками, - Мека потряс бумажным пакетом со знакомым логотипом, конечно, Денни сразу же заметил тот, - но смотрю, у тебя все схвачено.

\- Пончики никогда не бывают лишними!

\- Коно, это детектив Ханамоа, мой куратор и просто отличный парень. Мека, это Коно Калакауа. С Чином вы уже знакомы, - он подтолкнул Меку к своему стулу. – Хорошо, что ты заехал. Осталось только дождаться нашего бесстрашного лидера, и мне не придется по второму разу повторять одно и то же.

\- Думаю, он будет у нас где-то через полчаса, максимум час, - сориентировал его Чин, и уже у Меки поинтересовался. - Сможешь настолько задержаться?

\- Конечно. Жена с сыном ждут меня поздно, привыкли, что я постоянно задерживаюсь на работе.

\- Денни?

\- Ты как? Что-то ты побледнел…

\- Все в порядке. Я сейчас вернусь.

Ему вдруг стало резко нехорошо, но ему не хотелось беспокоить команду без причины. Завалившись в уборную, Денни спиной тяжело оперся о закрывшуюся за ним дверь и попробовал отдышаться. Он трясущейся рукой оттер пот со лба и с усилием подтянул себя к ближайшей раковине. Холодная вода бодрила и смывала это явное проявление слабости.  
Ему не во что было переодеться, и теперь на его еще с утра белой, а сейчас грязно-серой майке выступили некрасивые влажные пятна. Он бы с удовольствием принял душ и переоделся во что-то чистое, но об этом пока можно было только мечтать. Он даже не знал, где будет ночевать этой ночью, хотя ничто не мешало ему вломиться в свой собственный дом.

Денни не думал, что его накроет так быстро и так неожиданно. И если бы не колено он бы уже давно скрючился на полу, пытаясь спрятаться от окружающего мира. И больше всего он не хотел, чтобы остальные видели его в таком состоянии.

Черт! Он не был настолько слабым, чтобы расклеиваться от одного только упоминания о семье! Черт! Он не был один, у него было к кому возвращаться, и пусть самое дорогое, что у него было, сейчас он увидеть и обнять не мог, оно у него было.

\- Денни, я войду?

Он непонимающе посмотрел на дверь. Ему могло показаться, но он слышал голос МакГарретта. Денни не хотел даже думать о том, сколько же он простоял тут, если Стив уже успел вернуться от губернатора. Он почти не чувствовал рук, которые все это время держал под холодной водой. Ох. Его мелко трясло, и отражение в зеркале показывало печальную картину человека, переживающего не самое лучшее время в своей жизни.

\- Я вхожу.

Что ж, МакГарретт выглядел не лучше него, хотя определенно чище, так что они стоили друг друга.

\- Привет.

\- Привет. Что губернатор?

\- Люблю работать с иммунитетом. И результат говорит сам за себя.

\- Хорошо.

Денни чувствовал скользящий по нему внимательный взгляд, но продолжал упорно смотреть на струящуюся из крана воду, не зная, были ли у него силы сейчас вернуться назад, к остальным, и продолжить, как ни в чем не бывало.

Перед самим собой он мог быть честным. Там, на корабле, он почти потерял надежду, почти отчаялся. И если бы не случайность, не удачное стечение обстоятельств, то…

\- Я подумал, что ты захочешь переодеться, поэтому заехал к себе и захватил чистую майку. Извини, штаны не захватил, ты бы в них утонул, - МакГарретт потряс темно-синей тканью, но протягивать ее Денни не спешил.

\- Да уж, не у всех такие длинные ноги… И спасибо.

Денни закрутил воду и попытался стянуть майку. Вышло так себе, задеревеневшие мышцы почти не слушались, и любое движение причиняло тупую ноющую боль. Собственная беспомощность бесила, возвращая к событиям утра. Тогда он тоже почти ничего не мог сделать и просто плыл по течению, надеясь на что-то.

Чужая рука с крупной ладонью и длинными пальцами одновременно и пугала, и успокаивала. Денни вздрогнул, хотя и знал, что ему не причинят вреда. Стиснув зубы, он вытерпел то, как МакГарретт помог ему выпутаться из этого опостылевшего куска ткани, и без этой слабой ненадежной защиты он был не просто на виду, у него было чувство, что он обнажил душу. Теперь каждый синяк, каждая ссадина были как на ладони, практически история его жизни.

\- Черт, прости. Надо было рубашку захватить.

\- Не страшно. Поможешь одеть?

\- Конечно.

Денни не хотел смотреть в чужое лицо, боясь прочитать в нем о сочувствии или сожалении, но когда все же решился взглянуть, оно было обманчиво бесстрастным, только желваки играли, так сильно тот стискивал зубы.

Майка была ему немного узковата в плечах, зато в растянутом вороте теперь был виден отчетливый след от укуса. И если ему в зеркале это было прекрасно видно, то и МакГаррету с высоты его немаленького роста так же прекрасно все было видно.

\- Можно я тебя обниму?

\- Что? – Денни с удивлением вскинул голову. МакГарретт старался не нависать, но в ограниченном пространстве туалета это было слабо осуществимо.

\- Я хочу тебя обнять. Ты точно должен знать, что это такое, раз только недавно сам настаивал на этом. Как ты сказал… Это называется объятия, и они точно тебе сейчас нужны. Как и мне.

-…Хорошо.

Боже, если бы чужие руки были еще более нежными, а само объятие более невесомым, словно МакГарретт боялся его сломать еще больше, он бы наверное совсем расклеился.

*5-0*

При их появлении все притихли. Денни даже невольно усмехнулся; картину они представляли живописную, это точно. И поскольку теперь все, кто ему были нужны, были в сборе, он решил не откладывать разговор в долгий ящик. Он подождал, пока МакГарретт займет место за столом, сам же остался стоять. Денни не был уверен, что присев сейчас, сможет потом встать.

\- Теперь, когда мы все на месте, предлагаю обсудить несколько важных моментов, - Денни подавил желание поправить несуществующий галстук. Как же он скучал по профессиональному виду, кто бы знал. В чужой майке и его пыльных шортах непросто было выглядеть представительно, но брифинг был среди своих, поэтому это можно было пережить.

\- Во-первых, поздравляю с успешно заверенным делом. Нам не довелось работать вместе долго или близко, но надеюсь в дальнейшем на плодотворное сотрудничество. Изначально, подразумевалось, что наши дела связаны хотя и по случайному совпадению, по факту мы с офицером Ханамоа, хотя и были привлечены в вашу спецгруппу, ничем помочь не смогли. Теперь же после того, как моя работа под прикрытием была скомпрометирована, мы зашли в тупик.

Денни вкратце пересказал разговор с Хессе, опустив моменты с чужими намереньями. Он не сомневался, что другие и сами додумали за него несказанное.

\- И последнее. От своего лица хочу поблагодарить вас всех… за сегодня. В общем, спасибо.

\- В итоге, - взял слово Мека, переглянувшись с ним. – Ваше дело успешно закрыто, наше зашло в тупик. И теперь нам предстоит еще и выяснить, кто мог слить информацию Деланно. И у Денни была идеальная легенда. Об операции знало ограниченное число людей, и мне с трудом верится, что кто-либо из них может быть замешан в коррупции. Но факт остается фактом – Денни сдали, и мы ничего не можем теперь с этим поделать.

Денни мельком глянул на Чина, но тот сидел с невозмутимым видом, и трудно было понять, о чем он думал в этот момент. С Коно и МакГарреттом дела обстояли куда как проще, оба хмурились, а Стив еще гневно стискивал зубы.

\- Скорее всего, нас с Денни уже завтра вызовут к боссу.

\- Теперь, когда у нас будут свидетельские показания подельников Хессе, - заметил со своего места Денни, он оперся о столешницу и пытался не двигаться, чтобы не тревожить лишний раз колено. – отдел внутренних расследований не сможет отмахнуться от моих показаний, и меня точно уберут с дела Деланно.

Как не жалко ему было четырех потраченных практически впустую месяцев, он никогда не работал на Деланно напрямую, только через посредников. И Рони был самым частым из них, но даже взяв его, они лишь смогут избавиться от очередного посредника, а не от самого Деланно. На того у них по-прежнему не было ничего стоящего, одни только спекуляции и уверенность, что именно тот стоит за распространением оружия на острове. Он не был самым крупным игроком, но он был одним из них, был бывшим копом, а это было еще хуже.

\- Надеемся на дальнейшее взаимодействие с вами, ребята.

\- У меня тоже есть, что сказать, - МакГарретт плавно поднялся из-за стола и выпрямился.  
Денни невольно сглотнул; в чужих напряженных плечах и широко расставленных ногах, словно тот готовился к схватке, явно чувствовалась решимость.

\- Когда губернатор предложила мне стать во главе спецотдела, я согласился, потому что это соответствовало моим целям. И я не думал, что задержусь больше, чем на одну миссию. Теперь я точно знаю, что хочу остаться, поэтому предлагаю всем присутствующим подумать над моим предложением, работать под моим началом в нашем новом отделе. Предлагаю завтра закончить с отчетами, а сейчас разойтись по домам. Обдумайте все, взвесьте. И завтра же я буду ждать вашего ответа.

Денни смотрел в синие глаза и не мог отвести взгляда. Чего-то подобного он ожидал, что не значило, что он не был удивлен. Он действительно не знал, решит ли МакГарретт остаться; стоила ли новая работа его успешной карьеры на флоте или нет, Денни не мог объективно оценить. Лично его открывающаяся перспектива вдохновляла.

Изначально, он связывал свое будущее с департаментом полиции Гонолулу, но теперь, когда у него были варианты, это волновало. Работа с МакГарреттом в одной команде, скорее всего, означала, что они никогда не смогут быть чем-то большим нежели друзья и напарники, но это можно было пережить. В любом случае, сейчас он точно предпочел бы дружбу отношениям.

\- Хорошо, - Денни негромко хлопнул в ладоши, отвлекая внимание на себя. – Тогда на сегодня закончим. Еще раз спасибо за помощь.

У них у всех день был насыщенным, и он и не надеялся, что тот когда-нибудь уже закончится. Денни оценивающе посмотрел на Ханамоа и решил все же не беспокоить его своими проблемами, не настолько они были и важными. После сегодня это точно.

\- Подбросить тебя до госпиталя?.. Мне и самому неплохо было бы там показаться, что-то рука беспокоит, - МакГаррет и тут появился как никогда кстати. Словно почувствовал его колебания и решил сразу этим воспользоваться.

\- Хорошо. Тогда могу подменить тебя за рулем… Что? Не надо делать такое лицо, я догадываюсь, что ты любишь держать все под контролем, но иногда можно и позволить себе хоть немного расслабиться.

\- Лицо? Что не так с моим лицом?

\- Ну, не считая того, что у тебя было такое выражение, словно тебе зубы вырывают без наркоза только от одного упоминания, что не ты сядешь за руль, все просто отлично.

\- Я… Поехали уже, так и быть поведешь.

Его мягко подхватили под локоть и начали тянуть в сторону выхода. Остальные уже разошлись, попрощавшись и оставив им закрывать офис. Возможно, ему и не следовало настаивать, но после упоминания руки, Денни не мог не обратить внимания, как тот ее берег, стараясь не делать резких движений или вообще двигать ею. А ведь во время объятия он даже не почувствовал, что что-то было не так, просто наслаждался чужим присутствием, поддержкой и теплом.

*5-0*

Дорога до больницы не заняла много времени, чего нельзя было сказать о самом осмотре. Ему даже предложили остаться на ночь из-за подозрения более серьезного сотрясения мозга от удара прикладом автомата, чем он думал. Ему не нравились больницы, больной белый цвет стен и кафеля, запах хлорки и медикаментов, но больше всего – атмосфера уныния и надежды, что обычно царила в этих стенах.

На его счастье, у него не оказалось ни переломов, ни трещин – он действительно легко отделался, а синяки были всего лишь синяками, от которых через пару недель не останется и следа. Хотя, конечно, это все не относилось к его многострадальному колену, которое теперь было надежно упаковано в лангету. И в ближайшие пару месяцев, Денни уже мысленно с этим смирился, его ждало болезненное и медленное восстановление. Снова.

На ресепшене их со Стивом быстро разделили, поэтому теперь он сидел на больничной кушетке и безуспешно пытался натянуть майку, размышляя, стоило ли ему вызвать такси и уйти или все же стоило дождаться МакГарретта. Хотя если подумать, у него и кошелька-то с собой не было.

\- Нужна помощь? – знакомый голос отвлек его от размышлений. МакГаррет стремительно приблизился к его кушетке и замер, Денни даже на мгновенье растерялся, пока не вспомнил, что так и не ответил на заданный вопрос.

\- Если не трудно, а то я смотрю, с твоей рукой все же не все в порядке.

\- Ну, одна-то рука у меня все еще рабочая.

\- Тебя уже отпустили или ты сбежал? И судя по твоему лицу, последнее. Довольно безрассудное поведение, должен заметить.

\- Что опять не так с моим лицом?

\- Все так, с ним все просто отлично. Оно у тебя такое выразительное, я могу сразу…

\- Мне жаль прерывать ваш без сомнения увлекательный спор, но что здесь происходит? – появление невысокого худощавого врача неожиданно прервало их диалог.

\- А вы?..

\- Доктор Винсет Паринс.

\- Я напарник этого большого парня, Денни Вильямс, - он и сам не знал, зачем так ответил, просто сказал, не подумав, и автоматически протянул руку для рукопожатия, отвлекая чужое внимание на себя. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что его красноречивый взгляд в сторону МакГарретта, заставит того помолчать хоть немного. Обезболивающее, что ему так любезно вкололи, помогало, но не настолько, чтобы убрать все неприятные симптомы. Он мечтал уже поскорее добраться до душа и завалиться спать, а не тратить время на уговоры одного упрямого я-чертов-крутой-морской-котик МакГаррета.

\- Приятно познакомиться. Коммандер МакГарретт решил проигнорировать наши настоятельные рекомендации остаться на ночь, - рядом неожиданно материализовалась миловидная медсестра с короткой стрижкой и большими карими глазами, Денни даже на мгновенье засмотрелся, и, сунув доктору Паринсу его медицинскую карту, быстро ретировалась, - хотя, как я посмотрю, вы не далеко от него ушли. А ведь я так надеялся на ваше благоразумие.

\- Знаете, это был очень долгий день, - Денни устало потер глаза, у него почти не осталось сил на споры, поэтому он решил - или сейчас, или никогда, - поэтому мы сейчас подпишем все необходимые бумаги и уйдем, а завтра, когда скажете, появимся на осмотр. Договорились?

\- Хорошо, - если в чужом голосе и послышалось явное сомнение, Денни решил это проигнорировать и сфокусироваться на главном – поскорее покинуть эти стены.

Только сидя в машине и пытаясь найти удобное положение для ноги, он, наконец-то, смог немного расслабиться. Рядом сонно молчал МакГарретт, явно начали действовать обезболивающие, но им все еще нужно было решить, куда и в каком порядке ехать.

\- Хей, ты же знаешь, что без адреса я не смогу тебя довезти до дома?

\- Да. Черт, меня вырубает. Может, стоит взять такси?

\- Я не против. У тебя есть с собой наличка?

\- В бардачке должно что-то быть, сейчас посмотрю. Если даже нет, расплачусь, когда ко мне приедем. Ты же останешься на ночь?

Денни невольно улыбнулся и повернулся к сидящему рядом человеку всем корпусом. От его смеющихся глаз не укрылись ни чужая бледность, ни покрасневшие глаза, ни устало опущенные плечи.

\- Что, МакГарретт, не терпится затащить меня к себе?

\- Стив. Я же просил звать меня по имени.

\- Ну, извини, что мне нужно какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому. Мы знакомы всего пару дней, - и осознание столь очевидного факта пришло ему на ум только сейчас. Нет, он с самого начала понимал, что они не так уж и хорошо или долго друг друга знают, и вообще встретились при не самых удачных обстоятельствах, но у него уже было чувство, что они давно знакомы. Он сейчас и вспомнить-то не мог, когда в последний раз испытывал к кому-либо столь смешанные чувства.

МакГарретт его бесил, восхищал, вызывал недоумение и желание поцеловать. И эта мешанина эмоций, наложенная на выдавшийся ему непростой день, грозила вылиться в самые неожиданные последствия.

\- Да, но это ты первым назвал меня своим напарником, - по чужому лицу расползлась ему уже хорошо знакомая ухмылка, на что Денни только наморщил нос и пробурчал.

\- Вызывай уже нам такси, пока мы прямо тут и не уснули. Так и быть переночую у тебя, и я даже согласен на диван, только уже побыстрее.

*5-0*

Шум океана на удивление успокаивал, хотя поначалу Денни переживал, что не сможет уснуть из-за непривычной обстановки и звуков. Но усталость взяла свое, и после короткого, но благословенно горячего душа, он рухнул на диван и практически тут же отрубился.

Дорогу до дома МакГарретта он помнил смутно, как и то, когда подъехало заказанное такси, и как они в него загрузились. Привалившись к надежному горячему плечу и вдыхая успевший стать знакомым запах чужой кожи, пота, песка, оружейной смазки и пороха, он даже умудрился задремать, пока Стив не растолкал его, помогая выбраться из машины с его ставшем неповоротливым телом и больной ногой.

Денни толком не успел рассмотреть ни дом, ни внутреннюю обстановку, просто послушно следовал за МакГарретом и делал, что тот скажет, радуясь про себя, что у того на это еще остались хоть какие-то силы. Он отказался от кровати, так как для этого нужно было подняться на второй этаж, что в его нынешнем состоянии было практически не осуществимо даже с чужой помощью, его полностью устраивал даже не разложенный диван.

Несколько часов сна немного взбодрили его, но этого было катастрофически мало, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя человеком. И теперь вытянувшись на чужом диване под легкой простыней в одном нижнем белье, он лежал с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь унять стучащее в груди сердце и привести мысли в порядок.

Утром, он точно знал, его ждал звонок от Меки и много других важных звонков и встреч. Отчеты, дача показаний, множество форм и бланков – бюрократическая машина вот-вот готова была начать раскручивать свои неповоротливые лопасти, но он уже мысленно готовил себя к предстоящему сражению. Сейчас главным для него было решить, что делать не только со Стивом, но и со своей дальнейшей жизнью. Перейти в новый отдел, или же остаться в полиции и попробовать наладить обычную жизнь среднестатистического копа? Он буквально стоял на распутье. Мысли вертелись в голове, мешая заснуть. Как будет лучше ему? А Грейси?

Незнакомый дом дышал ночной тишиной, ему были отчетливо слышны и шум волн, и шелест листьев, поскрипывание, шорохи, даже легкое колебание ветра. Денни не помнил кошмара, что его разбудил позже, он даже не был уверен, что именно из-за этого проснулся, но взгляд, мешающий ему снова уснуть, он бы никогда и не с чем не спутал.

\- Тебе тоже больше не спится? – его хриплый голос, обращенный во тьму коридора, наконец-то, нарушил сонную тишину.

\- Подумал, что должен проверить, как ты тут, и не смог больше уснуть. Прости, если разбудил.

\- Ничего.

Он знал, что был прав, но чужое бесшумное появление все равно беспокоило. Денни мог лишь с любопытством наблюдать, как высокая фигура в пижамных штанах и перевязкой на руке вдруг возникла перед ним. Небо за окном уже начало понемногу светлеть, и ему были видны и растрепанные после сна волосы, и глубокий отпечаток подушки на правой щеке, и странно мерцающие глаза.

Он не понаслышке знал, что такое посттравматический синдром, или как трудно было приходить в норму, каким бы тренированным бойцом ты не был. Особенно, если ты был этим тренированным бойцом. Денни не было страшно, он не чувствовал опасности, только волнение и смутное беспокойство. Особенно, когда его бесцеремонно подвинули на диване, и МакГеррет грузно уселся рядом.

\- Ты как?

\- …Все болит, но это ожидаемо.

\- Я не про это, даже не пытайся уйти от темы.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – он отчетливо слышал чужое неподдельное удивление, словно его вопрос действительно был чем-то удивительным.

\- Даже не знаю, - Денни позволил сарказму просочиться в его голос. – Ты уже большой мальчик, но если есть что-то, с чем я могу помочь, не стесняйся и спрашивай. Ты, ребята, вы все мне очень помогли, это самое меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать в ответ. Тебе могло показаться, что я лишь говорить умею, но на самом деле я еще и отличный слушатель.

\- Да?

\- Эй, не стоит меня недооценивать, - Денни притворно замахнулся, но лишь легонько стукнул МакГарретта по плечу кулаком. – Дурень.

\- Мне достаточно знать, что ты рядом и в безопасности… Хотя у меня все же есть одна просьба.

\- И какая же?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты и дальше был рядом… В каком качестве, это уже решать тебе, но для начала будь моим напарником.

Разглядывая сквозь прикрытие веки широкие плечи, татуировку на правом плече, изгиб шеи, густые темные ресницы Денни думал, что новый день точно еще принесет ему немало головной боли и сюрпризов, но он точно не будет об этом жалеть.

\- Хорошо.


End file.
